Por una competición conocí al amor de mi vida
by BlackHime13
Summary: Los padres de Giotto y Tsuna, junto con Reborn, deciden que es hora de buscarles pareja a sus hijos y montan una pequeña competición para conseguirlo. ¿Qué es lo que tendrán que vivir estos pobres hermanos? ¿Será para bien o para mal? ¿Se enamorarán de alguno de los candidatos? / 18x27 - 69x27 AxG - DxG
1. Chapter 1

**Es el primer fic largo que escribí en su momento (2012) así que disculpad los errores (lo voy revisando, pero sigue teniendo fallos u.u)**

* * *

 **Cap.1-La fiesta en la que te conocí.**

Era una día tranquilo hasta que...

-¡QUE NOOOOOO!.-ese grito se oyó por toda la mansión.

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE LO HARÁS!-respondió otra persona.

Entre grito y grito, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe, mostrando a las dos personas que discutían.

-¡TSU-CHAN! Dile al idiota de Reborn que tu tampoco estás de acuerdo con esto.-me dijo mi hermano acercándose a mí y mostrándome una hoja con algo escrito. En ella se anunciaba una especie de competición en la que los dos ganadores se casarían tanto con Gio-chan como conmigo. Yo no estaba muy de acuerdo con ello pero sabia que discutir con Reborn no llevaba a ninguna parte, así que accedí sin quejarme...bueno si lo hice pero me dí por vencido.

-Gio-chan, no seas pesado. Sabes que Reborn hará lo que quiera así que mejor ahorremos tiempo y accedamos sin más.-dije suspirando.

-Pero yo no quiero casarme con un desconocido.-volvió a quejarse.

-Venga, si Dame-Tsuna ya ha accedido mejor dejalo Giotto.-dijo Reborn. No me ofendí ante sus palabras ya que siempre me llamaba así.

-Pero...-intentó quejarse otra vez.

-¡Pero nada! Ahora callate y déjame que os lo explique todo.-dijo Reborn ya en un tono cansado.-Bien, vuestros padres y yo hemos seleccionado a unas cuantas personas que serán vuestros candidatos. Cada uno pasará un par de pruebas y vosotros elegiréis quien de ellos pasará a la siguiente. Cuando solo queden dos viviréis durante una temporada con ellos y al final decidiréis con quién os quedáis. Con esto, Giotto no te puedes quejar de que sean unos desconocidos ya que para eso lo hemos puesto así, para que los conozcáis.-dijo con su sonrisa prepotente. Se notaba que lo habían preparado todo para no oír quejas.

-Bueno y si al final no queremos a ninguno ¿que pasa?-dijo Gio-chan que no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

-Pues entonces te aguantas y eliges al que mejor te caiga o quien te de la gana pero no te vas a librar.-respondió.-Bien Tsuna...¿tu que opinas?-dijo mirándome.

-Bueno...se nota que lo habéis montado bien, pero aún así ¿como sabéis que las personas con las que vamos a vivir no son unos degenerados o algo peor?- pregunto mirándole con curiosidad.

-Tranquilo. Primero haremos una fiesta en la que asistirán tanto las personas que serán vuestros candidatos como gente normal. Ahí los vigilaremos y si no son como creíamos simplemente las sustituiremos por alguien más. Además, si os interesáis por alguien también podríamos añadirlos.-dijo como si nada. Lo último hizo que me sonrojara un poco.

Ante esas palabras, suspiré.-De acuerdo, pero no te pases y prestale más atención a Lambo.-le dije lo último para picarlo un poco, cosa que funcionó.

-Eso a ti no te importa.-dijo un poco enfadado.-La fiesta es esta noche así que, luego os traeremos la ropa para que os cambiéis.-dicho eso se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Gio-chan y yo nos miramos y suspiramos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno...no nos queda de otra. Si no asistimos haremos enfadar a mamá y no quiero que eso pase.-dije con un poco de miedo al recordar a mi madre enfadada.

-Pues yo sigo sin aceptarlo. ¿Por que tengo que vivir con unos desconocidos y encima de eso, luego elegir entreellos a uno para casarme con él?-dijo con una vena en la frente.

-Ya, no discutas y dejémoslo. Mejor disfrutemos del último día de libertad que nos queda.- dije con una sonrisa.

-Si...tienes razón.- respondió sonriéndome de vuelta.

En lo que resta de día, jugamos, hicimos el tonto, nos reímos, cantamos al karaoke...en definitiva, nos lo pasamos muy bien, pareciendo niños pequeños. Poco antes de las 20:00h, estábamos en mi habitación preparándonos para la fiesta.

-Ne...Tsu-chan. ¿En serio estás de acuerdo con esto?-me preguntó tumbado en mi cama con la cabeza colgando, mirándome al revés.

-Te vas a hacer daño...pero realmente yo tampoco tengo ganas de esto.-dije sinceramente- Pero no perdemos nada por asistir a la fiesta. Luego ya veremos como lo hacemos para rechazar lo del matrimonio.-comenté guiñándole un ojo con diversión.

-Vaya...cuando hablas así pareces alguien maduro.-dijo riéndose un poco.

-Déjame en paz-dije haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Jejejejeje que lindo.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno ya. Vístete de una vez.-le insté a la vez que me giraba intentando que no viera mi sonrojo.

-Haiii...-dijo levantándose de la cama.

A las 20:30h, desde mi ventana pudimos observar muchos carros en la entrada y una gran cantidad de personas dirigiéndose a la puerta. En ese momento, observamos a unos chicos muy lindos que dirigieron su mirada hacia nosotros. Nos sorprendimos un poco y nos sonrojamos, luego oímos unos golpes en la puerta y nos giramos hacia esta. En ese momento nuestra madre se nos abalanzó encima y nos estrujó en un gran abrazo.

-Ma-mamá...nos estas ahogando-dije notando que me faltaba el aire. Ella nos soltó inmediatamente.

-Lo siento Tsu-kun, Gio-kun. Es que os veis tan lindos...-dijo con una gran sonrisa. Ante ese comentario Gio-chan y yo nos miramos, luego la miramos y le sonreímos.

-Gracias-dijimos a la vez.

-Bien, ya podéis bajar. Todo el mundo os espera.-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¡Espera! No nos has dicho como son nuestros candidatos.-le comenté ya que no había caído en eso.

-Es verdad. Ni siquiera sabemos sus nombres.-corroboró mi hermano.

-Bueno...es para que no haya favoritismos o cualquier otra cosa. No os preocupéis, cuando acabe la fiesta, os los presentaremos.-sin decir nada más salió por la puerta.

-Bueno...es hora.-dije suspirando y mirando a mi hermano.

-Si...¿sabes? A veces pienso que tu eres el mayor.-me dijo con una sonrisa. Luego nos reímos un poco y nos dirigimos al salón.

Una vez llegamos, una gran multitud de aplausos llegaron junto con algunas personas que querían hablar con nosotros. Estuvimos un buen rato hablando con gente que no conocíamos y cuando pudimos, nos escapamos. Gio-chan se dirigió al baño para despejarse un poco y yo al balcón para tomar un poco el aire.

Suspiré- Esto es realmente aburrido...-dije mirando hacia la calle. Era muy tranquilo y lindo, las luces de las calles junto con las estrellas me encantaron. Era tan relajante.

-Kufufufufu...veo que no te agrada mucho esta fiesta.-al oír esa voz de repente, di un pequeño salto y me giré para ver a la persona que me había hablado. Era alto, con el cabello azul y unos ojos heterocromáticos que me encantaron. Esa visión hizo que me sonrojara un poco y algo nervioso me dispuse a hablar.

-¿Quien eres?-le dije girándome otra vez. Él se colocó a mi lado y se apoyó en la barandilla.

-Bueno...tranquilo que ya me conocerás.-luego me sonrió y volvió a entrar.

Yo no entendí lo que había pasado pero en cuanto reaccioné también volví a entrar. Entonces, me tropecé y choqué con alguien, haciendo que se le derramara un poco de vino en la ropa. Me puse muy nervioso y lo acompañé hasta una habitación para ayudar a lavar auqella prenda de ropa.

-L-lo siento mucho enserio.-le dije mientras lavaba la camisa blanca.

-No te preocupes.-me dijo desde la cama. A través del cristal podía ver su bien formado torso, su piel blanca...era tan sexy. Su rostro también lo era , con unos ojos brunos como la noche y una cabellera igual de negra. Esa vista era demasiado para mí por lo que me sonrojé tanto que mi rostro ardía. Para cuando me di cuenta, lo tenía junto a mí.

-Parece que se te da bastante bien lavar.-me dijo con una sonrisa ladeada que me dejó enamorado.

-Bu-bueno...se me dan bien las tareas del hogar. Por tener dinero no significa que no sepa hacer nada.-dije ladeando mi cabeza.

-Yo no dije eso. Me gustaría saber quien será el afortunado en casarse contigo.-me dijo volviéndose a sentar en la cama.

Eso me sorprendió. Dejé la camisa para que se secara y me acerqué a él.

-¿Po-por qué dijiste eso?-pregunté todavía sonrojado y bastante nervioso, pero la curiosidad pudo más.

-Hmp. Todo el mundo sabe para qué es la fiesta. Lo único es que ninguno de los presentes sabe si será uno de los afortunados candidatos. Tampoco de cuál de los dos hermanos.-explicó con simpleza.

-¿Enserio?-pregunté sorprendido. ''Así que ni siquiera los candidatos saben que lo son'' me dije a mí mismo. Esa idea me hizo sonreír algo más tranquilo.

''Qué lindo'' pensó el pelinegro.-¿No lo sabias? Bueno supongo que al menos si sabrás quienes son los candidatos.-preguntó interesado en la respuesta.

-No. No tengo ni la menor idea. En realidad estaba nervioso por que pensé que los únicos que no lo sabíamos éramos Gio-chan y yo pero...me relajó bastante saber que no es así. Ahora creo que me lo puedo pasar mejor y estar más tranquilo.-le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado y cuando acabé de hablar le dirigí una gran sonrisa.

''Dios, me encantaría ser su candidato'' volvió a pensar el moreno.-Vaya...bueno deberíamos volver al salón ¿no crees?-dijo levantándose.

-¿Eh? Cla-claro...te traeré la camisa.-dije levantándome también y dirigiéndome al baño. En realidad estaba muy a gusto hablando con él pero teníamos que volver. Cogí la prenda de ropa algo más seca y se la devolví.

-Gracias.-me dijo mientras se la ponía.

-Por cierto...no me has dicho como te llamas.-le dije.

-Mmm...¿de verdad lo quieres saber?-dijo mientras me acorralaba entre la puerta y su cuerpo.

Estaba tan nervioso e impresionado que salí de la habitación dejándolo ahí.

Llegué al salón y me choqué con Gio-chan que también parecía muy alterado.

-¿Gio-chan? ¿Estas bien?-le dije. Parece que se sorprendió ya que dio un pequeño salto hacia arriba.

-Tsu..Tsu-chan...si, estoy bien.-respondió y luego suspiró.

-¿Enserio?-volví a preguntar. Se dio cuenta de mi tono preocupado así que me respondió.

-Bueno...es que cuando estaba en el baño conocí a alguien y …verás...no sé. Fue algo raro.-me dijo muy sonrojado.

-Pfft. Jejejejeje.-no pude evitar reírme un poco.

-No te rías.-se quejó con un pequeño puchero.

-Perdón, es que...yo también conocí a un par de personas un poco extrañas.-le dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos por reír.

Nos contamos lo que ocurrió y a él le paso algo muy parecido a lo mio. Por fin, después de otras dos horas y media, todo el mundo se fue y nosotros nos dirigimos a mi habitación.

-Uf...-dije mientras me acostaba en mi cama.-Estoy tan cansado...-murmuré contra la almohada.

-Sí yo también.-me dijo mi hermano.

Nos cambiamos de ropa por otra más cómoda y cuando estábamos hablando sobre todo lo ocurrido en la fiesta Reborn entró dando un portazo.

-Se puede saber ¡¿QUE HACEIS AQUÍ?!-dijo más que enfadado.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Gio-chan.

-Vuestra madre os dijo que os presentaríamos a los candidatos después de la fiesta. Llevan un rato esperándoos en la sala de estar.-habló mirándonos enojado.

-Eh ¿EEEEHHHH?-dijimos los dos a la vez. Realmente lo habíamos olvidado.

-Nada de ''eh''. Moved el trasero hasta la sala ¡YA!-nos sacó fuera de la habitación y de una patada nos tiró por las escaleras.

* **Mientras en la sala de estar.** *

-Lo siento...nuestros chicos son un poco despistados.-decía la madre de los dos.

-No se preocupe, supongo que estarían pensando en otra cosa.-respondió un pelirrojo.

Mientras hablaban, se oyó unos gritos y poco después vieron a esos dos caer por las escaleras.

-¡WWWAAAAAHHHH!-se oyó el grito de ambos. (es el grito que se me ocurrió ¬.¬'')

Se oyó un suspiro por parte de sus padres.

-It-itte...-se quejó el menor de los Sawada.-Reborn se pasó.-murmuró haciendo un puchero.

-Hai...-siguió el mayor.-No tenía por que empujarnos...-comentó al tiempo en que se levantaba del suelo y ayudaba a su hermano a hacer lo mismo.

-Tsu-kun, Gio-kun. Eso os lo merecéis por olvidaros que tenías invitados.-les reprochó su madre.

-Gomenasai...-respondieron los dos a la vez abjando la mirada como perros apaleados.

-Ma,ma...cariño no te enfades.-decía el padre con un deje de gracia en la voz.

Los presentes se sorprendieron ya que los que serían sus futuros suegros (si tenían suerte), se lo tomaban como algo normal.

-Bueno...da igual. Ahora os presentaré a vuestros candidatos. Ellos ya han pasado la 1ª de las pruebas.-dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa.

-¿La 1ª?-dijeron los jóvenes a la vez, sorprendidos y curiosos.

-Sip. Consistía en si os llevaríais bien con ellos.-respondió el hombre abrazando por el hombro a su mujer cuando esta volvió a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Si no los conocemos todavía.-dijo el mayor de los hermanos confundido al tiempo en que se acomodaba en el sofá junto a sus padres siendo imitado por el menor de los dos.

-Jeje, ¿por que no os fijáis mejor?-respondió la madre de los chicos con voz cantarina.

Estos hicieron lo que les dijeron y al dirigir su mirada hacia los jóvenes se sorprendieron al ver a los mismos chicos con los cuales habían hablado durante la fiesta.

-Nufufufufu. Estoy encantado de ser uno de tus candidatos Sawada Giotto.-dijo un peliazul con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-Hmp. Igualmente.-dijo un peliblanco* secamente.

-Bueno,a mí también me alegra-dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa tímida

Giotto no supo qué decir, el primero era el chico con el que se topó en el pasillo, el segundo era con el que habló en el baño y el tercero fue con el primero que habló durante la fiesta.

Por parte de Tsuna...

-Kufufufufu...nos volvemos a encontrar Sawada Tsunayoshi- dijo un peliazul con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Hola.-se limitó a decir un pelinegro con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Encantado de volver a verte Tsunayoshi-kun.-dijo otro pelinegro con una trenza larga y expresión gentil.

Tsuna también se quedó atónito. El chico del balcón, el de la camisa y con el último bailó una canción.

-Bien...mejor los presentaré. Por tu parte Gio-kun son: Daemon Spade...- dijo señalando al peliazul.- Alaude...- el peliplateado o peligris.- y G... – ahora era el pelirrojo.

Todos asintieron e hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

-Por tu parte Tsu-kun son: Rokudo Mukuro...-el peliazul- Hibari Kyoya...- el pelinegro- y Fon...- el de la trenza.

Los dos hermanos seguían asombrados, se miraron un rato y luego se rieron al mismo tiempo. Los demás se sorprendieron y no sabían por qué se estaban riendo.

-Hi-hijos...¿que-qué os pasa?-dijo el padre asombrado ante la actitud de sus hijos.

-Pe-perdón...no es nada.-dejo el mayor secándose las lágrimas.

-Me parece que pensamos lo mismo, solo eso.-aclaró el ojimiel.-Bueno...aún así. Encantado de conoceros.-volvió a decir el castaño dirigiéndoles una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Si...igualmente.-dijo también su rubio hermano.

Ante esas palabras, la madre de los chicos se puso a gritar de alegría y abrazó a sus dos hijos.

-Entonces significa que aceptáis las pruebas.-dijo emocionada la mujer.

-Eso no es lo que significa...-dijo el castaño sin aire.

-K-kaa-san...el aire...-ante esas palabras los soltó. Haciendo que ellos respiraran bastante fuerte para recuperar el aire.

-No es que aceptemos lo del compromiso.-volvió a decir el castaño.

-Simplemente aceptamos, de momento, el conocerlos. Pero no creas que nos casaremos con alguno de ellos.-reafirmó el rubio.

-Moo...bueno da igual. Por ahora eso me vale.-respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Bueno como sea. Mañana será la 2ª prueba y vosotros decidiréis quien de ellos la pasa.-dijo su padre con otra sonrisa.-De momento, id a descansar. Mañana nos vemos.-se ddespidió de los jóvenes.

Le pidió a una mucama que le enseñara a los invitados sus habitaciones, las cuales pusieron lo más lejos posible de los ''novios''. Los dos hermanos volvieron a la habitación del menor y se tumbaron en la cama.

-Es increíble que ellos sean los candidatos, ¿no crees?-dijo el mayor.

-Si...pero creo que será divertido.-respondió el castaño con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno, vamos a dormir. Mañana será un día bastante largo.-comentó y salió del cuarto para irse al suyo.

Los dos chicos se fueron a dormir esperando por lo que vendría al día siguiente.

...Continuará...

* * *

 ***Puse a Alaude como peliblanco por que en su momento me equivoqué y sinceramente no tenía ganas de cambiarlo XD Ahora al leerlo pensé en dejarlo así pues pensé que sería confuso al tener dos rubios (con ambos peliazules no tanto pues tienen varias cosas con las cuales diferenciarlos...) bueno solo quería aclarar eso, que sé que también es rubio, pero que no lo cambiaré XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap.2-Una prueba de lo más estresante.**

Era de mañana. Los rayos del sol se colaban por las rendijas de la persiana, causando que dos hermanos se despertaran ante la incesante luz en sus caras. Al abrir los ojos, los dos sonrieron, ambos recordando los acontecimientos de la noche pasada.

* **Flashback** *

-Bien... mejor los presentaré. Por tu parte Gio-kun son: Daemon Spade...- dijo señalando al peliazul.- Alaude...- el peliplateado o peligris.- y G.– ahora era el pelirrojo.

Todos asintieron e hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

-Por tu parte Tsu-kun son: Rokudo Mukuro...- el peliazul- Hibari Kyoya...- el pelinegro- y Fon.- el de la trenza.

Los dos hermanos seguían asombrados, se miraron un rato y luego se rieron al mismo tiempo. Los demás se sorprendieron y no sabían por qué se estaban riendo.

Después de una breve conversación se dirigieron a su habitación para dormir.

* **Fin Flashback** *

Divertido el rubio caminó hasta la habitación de su hermano y entró viéndole sentado mirando por la ventana con una sonrisa igual a la suya. Este giró a verle y volvieron a soltar una leve risita pues sabían que el contrario pensaba lo mismo. Giotto se sentó al lado de su hermanito sin pronunciar ni una palabra. Los dos recordaron también el por qué de esa risa del día anterior cuando les presentaron a esos jóvenes en su sala. Era sobre una conversación que habían tenido antes de que Reborn les sacara a patadas del cuarto.

* **Flashback** *

-Nee...Tsu-chan. ¿Tú que pensaste sobre esos chicos que conociste?- cuestionó el rubio de repente, sorprendiendo al menor.

-¿A quien te refieres?- preguntó un poco sonrojado.

-A quien va a ser. A esos dos que me contaste que eran un poco extraños.- volvió a insistir.

-Bu-bueno... supongo que no me molestaría que fueran mis candidatos.- confesó sonrojado, ante la atenta mirada de su onii-chan decidió aclarar algo.- Pe-pero...no es lo que piensas. Simplemente pensé que sería entretenido seguir hablando con ellos. Me parecieron muy interesantes y la verdad...- se calló con un poco de duda, pero decidió continuar- ...es que eran muy guapos.- finalizó mirando al suelo. Intentado escapar de la vista de su hermano mayor.

El rubio, ante las palabras tan sinceras de su ototo, decidió que él también le confesaría algo:

-Tsu-chan... te diré la verdad. En realidad...- paró un momento al ver que su hermanito le dirigía una mirada muy atenta.- yo también pensé que sería interesante tener a esos chicos de candidatos.-comentó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Los dos sonrieron de forma sincera. Como se notaba que eran hermanos. Justo en ese momento llegó Reborn con la vena en la frente.

* **Fin Flashback** *

Ellos seguían en sus pensamientos cuando notaron que la cama se movía, y al girarse para ver, su madre les cayó encima.

-Buenos días, Tsu-kun, Gio-kun.- saludó sonriente la mujer.

-Buenos días kaa-san- respondieron los dos.

-Si, si son muy buenos días- habló Reborn desde la puerta.-Bueno, tenemos que hablar sobre la 2ª prueba.- comentó con una leve sonrisa de lado.

 **POV Tsuna**

Cuando Reborn dijo aquello nuestra madre se paró y se sentó en una silla. El moreno cogió otra y se sentó a su lado mientras que Gio-chan y yo nos sentamos en el borde de la cama y les miramos esperando a que nos explicaran como procederían con aquel tema.

-Bien... esta prueba consiste en la tolerancia.- dijo el pelinegro. Al ver nuestra cara interrogativa suspiró y continuó.- Es muy fácil. Solo tenéis que comportaros como unos niños pequeños. Bueno como lo hacéis siempre, solo que lo que queremos ver es si os tolerarán y permitirán que ayudéis en casa. Si solo quieren que paréis de molestar, a lo mejor no son una persona con la que podáis convivir a largo plazo.-dijo como si fuese lo más fácil y normal del mundo.

A Gio-chan y a mí no nos hizo mucha gracia, lo de molestarlos a propósito, pero accedimos ya que nos pareció interesante. Además que en parte el mayor tenía razón. Había ocasiones en que tanto yo como él podíamos llegar a ser muy torpes y se necestiaba bastante paciencia para aguantarnos. Por supuesto que aquello no ocurría todos los días, pero era nuestra personalidad al fin y al cabo.

Tanto Reborn como nuestros padres se fueron de casa, diciendo que esa era una condición fundamental de la prueba. Nosotros simplemente los despedimos y procedimos con la prueba.

Sabiendo que ellos todavía estaban durmiendo nosotros nos miramos sonrientes y procedimos a hacer algo de ruido. Yo me dirigí a la cocina y empece a sacar cosas para hacer el desayuno. Mientras, Gio-chan se sentó en el sofá y encendió la radio poniendo la música a todo volumen. Como al cabo de un buen rato, ellos parecía que no se habían dado cuenta (cosa que no nos extraño, ya que nuestra casa es bastante grande), Gio-chan apagó la radio y tiró un jarrón al suelo haciendo que se rompiera, gritando por el ''susto inesperado''.

Aquello pareció funcionar de maravilla pues unos minutos más tarde bajaron todos los demás al oír ese alboroto en la habitación. Desde la cocina oí como hablaban con onii-chan en la sala.

 **POV Narrador**

-Giotto, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Daemon preocupado al ver los trozos de cerámica esparcidos por el suelo.

-Go-gomen...- se disculpó el rubio con pena intentando coger los trozos rotos del jarrón, cortándose en el dedo índice.-It-itte...-dijo con un par de lagrimillas en los ojos.

Alaude se acercó a él sin decir nada y le lamió la herida, provocando dos cosas. 1: que el pobre rubio se sonrojara de sobremanera y 2: que los demás se enfadaran un poco ante tal acción.

Tsuna seguía en la cocina preparando el desayuno, pero algo demasiado pendiente de lo que sucedía en la sala, lo que ocasionó que se despistara pues se encontraba tan ensimismado escuchando lo que ocurría con su hermano y sus candidatos que se le resbaló el bol en el que tenía la masa de los panqueques, el cual acabó encima suyo y el cayó de bruces al suelo, tirando un par de sartenes en el proceso.

Esto hizo que Mukuro, Hibari y Fon fueran a la cocina al oír el ruido.

Una vez llegaron allí, se encontraron al castaño en el suelo, todo cubierto de masa y se veía tan lindo con ese delantal, a lo que los mayores no pudieron evitar pensar que era precioso. El castaño no se dio cuenta de que era observado por tres personas y como no quería desperdiciar la comida, empezó a lamer la masa que tenía encima, de una manera tan erótica que los otros tres, reaccionaron bastante.

-Tsu-Tsunayoshi...- llamó el peliazul, que seguía embobado ante esa visión tan sexy del castaño.

Este al oír su nombre y ver ahí a los tres se sonrojó de sobremanera:

-¡Go-gomen! E-es que quería hacer el desayuno pe-pero me distraje y...- dijo apresurada y nerviosamente un muy sonrojado castaño. En sus lindos ojos tenías unas cuantas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

El moreno suspiró y se acercó al menor cogiéndolo de la cintura y levantándolo para así dejarlo sobre la mesa de la cocina. El ojimiel se ruborizó ante el acto, para luego convertirse en un completo semáforo al notar la lengua del mayor en su mejilla. El pobre se quedó en shock mientras que el pelinegro simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

-Cocinas bien. Estaba delicioso.- lo último se lo susurró al oído.

Una vez le dijo eso se separó y recogió lo que el pequeño había tirado al suelo sin querer. Los otros dos estaban enfadados. Fon solo ayudó al moreno a recoger y limpiar mientras el peliazul cargaba al castaño hasta el baño, ya que este seguía en shock por culpa del ojinegro.

En la sala, los demás no dijeron nada, simplemente se quedaron viendo la televisión, ignorando todo a su alrededor. Aunque el rubio sonrió divertido cuando vio salir a peliazuly castaño, su hermano totalmente sonrojado y pensó que más tarde le preguntaría sobre lo que sucediese a continuación con el mayor, al igual que la causa de que esa situación se diese.

Una vez en el baño, el peliazul dejó al castaño sobre la pica mientras empezaba a desvestirle y encender la manguera del agua para limpiar a este. Cuando el mayor dirigió el agua hacia el menor este por fin salió de su estado de shock y sorprendido miró a su alrededor lo cual conllevó a que se sonrojara pues notó su semi desnudez frente al peliazul, pues aún llevaba puesta la ropa interior. El mayor rió algo divertido por el acto tan inocente del de ojos color miel, pero luego recordó lo sucedido en la cocina y frunció el ceño. Suspiró para tranquilizarse y miró al contrario el cual tenía la cabeza gacha.

-Sabes...eso me molestó.- declaró mirándole fijamente lo cual incomodaba un poco al más peuqeño. Al oírle no supo qué responder pues simplemente tampoco comprendía como había sucedido todo aquello así que solo atinó a sonrojarse más, si es que era posible.

-Y-yo... no me esperaba eso la verdad...- confesó un poco apenado el menor sin atreverse a mirar al contrario sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

El mayor solo sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla al castaño:- Bueno... mientras no le tengas favoritismos... no importa.- animó para luego dedicarle una sonrisa.

Sin más ayudó a que este se quitara toda la pegajosa masa de encima, algo que avergonzó enormemente al pequeño el cual no había logrado echarle del baño y sentía los ojos del contrario sobre todo su cuerpo. Un rato después bajaron y se dirigieron a la cocina, el ojimiel ya estaba con otra ropa, y al entrar tanto Hibari como Fon les esperaban.

-Bien... pues ya que estamos todos, hagamos el desayuno.-dijo el pelilargo.

-¿Eh? ¿Me vais a ayudar?.- preguntó incrédulo el pequeño.

-Si. ¿Acaso te molesta?.- inquirió el ojinegro poniéndose un delantal.

-Nop.- contestó con una gran sonrisa el castaño.

Así al final todos hicieron el desayuno, luego comieron y limpiaron los platos.

El día transcurrió tranquilo, bueno más o menos. Los dos hermanos no paraban de romper cosas, se tropezaban solos, caían de la escalera, se mojaban al regar las plantas, encogieron un par de camisas al lavarlas...y mucho cosas más. Al final del día los mayores se sentían como niñeras, cuidando de ese par que se comportaban como críos. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, la noche ya había llegado y los padres de ambos ya estaban en el salón sentados junto con Reborn. Todos estaban reunidos allí, al parecer los padres querían decir algo importante así que no les dejaron irse a descansar.

-Bien...-comenzó la mujer.- ¿Qué tal el día chicos?- les preguntó a sus hijos conuna sonrisa en el rostro.

-Fue muy divertido.- dijo el menor de ellos soltando una leve risita al recordar los eventos de ese día.

-Si... solo que me supo un poco mal el portarme de esa manera.- comentó el rubio algo apenado de su comportamiento.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó el pelirrojo sin comprender.

-Bueno...- comenzó a hablar pero el del sombrero le interrumpió.

-Esa era la segunda prueba. Consistía en ver si seríais capaces de soportarlos, por eso les pedimos que fueran más malos que de costumbre.- explicó sonriendo maliciosamente y satisfecho al ver las caras estupefactas de los jóvenes.

-¡EEEHH!- se quejaron ambos hermanos, pues ellos no eran malos... torpes y despistados si, pero no malos.

-¿Eso significa que era la 2ª prueba?- cuestionó el ojinegro calmadamente.

-Si. La verdad es que solemos ser patosos pero no tanto.- dijo con una sonrisa apenada el ojimiel.

Todos se quedaron mirándolos por lo que se pusieron nerviosos sin saber muy bien a qué venían esas miradas.

-¿Q-qué pasa?- preguntó el rubio incómodo.

Sus padres suspiraron.- Hijos... ¿no os dijimos que en esta prueba eliminaríais a uno de ellos?- recordó el padre tensando tanto a los dos hermanos como a los otros involucrados.

-¿EHHH? Ahora que lo dices...- se miraron al mismo tiempo. Luego se rieron nerviosamente pues ciertamente habían olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

-Bu-bueno...nii-chan tú primero.- insistió sonrojado el pequeño.

-¿Y-yo? Pe-pero...- decía nervioso el mayor.

-Me da igual quien sea pero decidlo ya.- ordenó su tutor.

-Es-esta bien...- tartamudeó el rubio para luego suspirar.-yo... supongo que... no me vería casado con G. Lo siento.- se disculpó con un poco de pena el chico.

El pelirrojo suspiró y luego le sonrió:- No te preocupes, ya me lo imaginé.- declaró guiñándole un ojo y sin decir nada más se fue de la habitación.

Ahora era el turno del menor de los Sawada el cual se sentía realmente presionado en ese preciso instante.

-Bu-bueno... Fon-san yo... realmente lo siento. Te veo más como un hermano.- dijo con una voz casi inaudible.

Tanto el pelinegro como el peliazul suspiraron de alivio.

-Está bien Tsunayoshi-kun.- se acercó a su oído y le susurró.-... que vaya bien con ellos.- luego le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y después de despedirse de los mayores se marchó.

El ojimiel sonrió ante el comentario, aunque a dos personas no les hizo mucha gracia aquel beso, pero no dijeron nada, después de todo se habían salvado de ser eliminadso y no querían estropearlo al mostrar sus celos desmedidos.

-Bueno, como ya hemos acabado yo me voy a mí habitación.- dijo el asesino con tranquilidad.

-Mmmm... más bien quieres hincarle un diente al pobre Lambo.- comentó con sorna el rubio. Ante ese comentario se ganó una mirada asesina por parte del pelinegro. Inconscientemente se escondió detrás del peliblanco el cual sonrió de lado, divertido por aquella pequeña acción del lindo rubito.

Una vez Reborn desapareció del salón, Giotto suspiró de alivio.

-Pensé que me mataría.- murmuró haciendo un puchero el rubio.

-No tendrías que haber dicho nada nii-chan.- comentó con gracia el castaño.

-Hai, hai...- intervino su madre antes de que su hijo mayor pudiera responder.-Como ya solo quedan dos candidatos es hora de que os vayáis a vivir con ellos un tiempo.-dijo divertida la mujer.

-Bien... mañana haréis las maletas y os llevaremos a un par de apartamentos.- dijo ahora el padre con voz seria que no daba a lugar a queja alguna.

-Esta bien...- se resignaron los hermanos contestando al mismo tiempo al a vez que suspiraban.

-Bueno... buenas noches Hibari, Mukuro.- se despidió Tsuna dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

-Si...- solo llegaron a decir eso sorprendidos por el acto del menor.

-Si. Lo mismo digo Alaude, Daemon.- e igualmente que el castaño también les dio un beso a cada uno y se fue de la sala.

Los chicos simplemente se fueron a sus habitaciones, todavía un poco sorprendidos por las acciones de los hermanos, pero con leves sonrisas adornando sus rostros.

En el salón los padres seguían sonriendo pensando en como acabarían las cosas entre esos chicos y sus dos hijos. Decididamente había sido una buena idea lo de la competencia, pues los menores ya no parecían estar tan en contra del matrimonio después de pasar un tiempo con esos jóvenes.

 **...Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3-Comienza la convivencia... ¿ya hay problemas?**

Los mayores estaban sentados en el sofá del salón, esperando por los dos hermanos dado que ese día debían mudarse a los departamentos en los cuales convivirían entre ellos.

-No me esperaba que aquello fuera una prueba.- confesó suspirando Daemon reposando la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

-Ni yo...la verdad es que no lo parecía.- confirmó el de ojos bicolor.

-Yo si lo sabía.- dijo como si nada el moreno que se encontraba bebiendo una taza de té con gran tranquilidad.

-¿Como que tú ya lo sabías?- le preguntó amenazadoramente Mukuro mirándo al de ojos metálicos con el ceño fruncido.

Todos dirigieron su vista hacia el moreno, esperando una respuesta. Este solo suspiró y después de dejar la taza sobre la pequeña mesita de comedor se dispuso a contestar.

-Básicamente es que cuando conocí a Tsunayoshi en la fiesta, él se encargó de lavarme la camisa que había manchado. Así que cuando encogieron aquellas ropas se me hizo raro. Supongo que es ahí cuando comencé a sospechar.- respondió con voz monótona sin ganas de elaborar más en su respuesta.

El ilusionista tenía bastantes ganas de matarle por que no creía que estando ambos a solas en una habitación no pasara algo más y que de seguro no había contado, pero simplemente no dijo nada pues tampoco debía empezar una discusión, no teniendo en cuenta que podría perder puntos con el lindo castaño. El silencio volvió a envolverles pues cada uno de ellos estaba rememorando los encuentros que tuvieron con ambos jóvenes.

Mientras ellos esperaban y conversaban en el salón, los dos hermanos estaban muy agobiados haciendo las maletas. Realmente agobiado pues no encontraban forma alguna de meter todo lo que necesitarían en las pocas que les habían proporcionado. Sabían que no se mudaban para toda la vida, pero todo lo que deseaban empacar seguía ocupando una cantidad de espacio considerable.

-Mooo... ¿como es posible que no entren todas las cosas?- exclamó el rubio frustrado mientras hacía fuerza sentado sobre la maleta para cerrarla.

-Si no la hubieras llenado tanto.- se quejó el menor haciendo todo lo posible por ayudar a su hermano a cerrarla.

-No eres quién para quejarte que con las tuyas pasó exactamente lo mismo.- le dijo secamente, haciendo que el ojimiel se sonrojara.

-Vale...ya lo he entendido.- murmuró muy bajito y algo avergonzado pues ciertamente aquella misma situación se dio cuando hicieron su propio equipaje.

Cuando por fin lo consiguieron, miraron a su alrededor pensando en si se habían dejado algo. Una vez lo comprobaron, salieron de la habitación con las maletas en mano, pero al llegar a las escaleras el de ojos color miel tropezó y cayó llevándose consigo a su hermano.

-¡Waaaaaaahhhh!- gritaron ambos mientras caían ocasionando que el fuerte estruendo llamara la atención de los hombres en la sala quienes se apresuraron a llegar al lugar solo para ver al castaño sobre el rubio, en una posición un tanto peculiar. La situación era tan bizarra que los mayores no sabían si reír o correr preocupados a ayudarles.

-It-itte...- dijo el menor de los hermano quien se sobaba la espalda adolorido por el golpe.

-Tsu-chan...pesas.- se quejó casi sin aire el rubio mirándole con espirales en los ojos

-Go-gomen...- contestó levantándose rápidamente, preocupado por su hermano.

Alaude ayudó al rubio a que se levantara, mientras Daemon junto a los otros dos jóvenes bajaron todas las maletas que se habían quedado arriba, aunque un par de ellas cayeron al mismo tiempo que los menores y estos agradecieron a todos los dioses el hecho que no se hubiesen vuelto a abrir por que estaba claro que no serían capaces de lograr cerrarlas otra vez.

Los mayores se quedaron un poco atónitos ya que cada chico llevaba unas ¿9 maletas?, y eso que prácticamente solo era la ropa y pertenencias varias (como cepillo de dientes, pasta de dientes, toallas, zapatos, algunos libros, colonias, videojuegos...a quién querían engañar... prácticamente lo llevaban todo). Todos suspiraron al mismo tiempo y acompañaron a los chicos a la cocina para desayunar. Allí estaban los padres de ambos, esperándolos con una sonrisa alegre en los rostros..

-Ohayo.- les saludó su madre con una expresión llena de amor y dulzura.

-Ohayo, Kaa-san.- respondieron ambos dedicándole una bella sonrisa que dejó embelesados a los varones que les acompañaban.

-Venga chicos sentaos.- invitó el padre y todos obedecieron para así proceder con el desayuno el cual trancurrió sin nigún tipo de incidente.

-Por cierto...¿dónde nos mudamos?- preguntó el castaño con curiosidad dado que todavía no les habían comentado mucho al respecto.

-A unos apartamentos no muy lejos de aquí.- contestó Reborn entrando en la cocina. De su muñera derecha colgaban unas esposas y un látigo atado en la cintura que se asomaba un poco por debajo de la camisa que portaba y en su rostro la sonrisa maliciosa era más que evidente. Los invitado se sorprendieron ante esa apariencia, pero los integrantes de la familia habían presenciado ese tipo de imágenes incontables veces y por supuesto que ya estaban acostumbrados. A esas alturas no había mucho que el moreno mayor pudiera hacer que lograra escandalizarles.

-¿Has estado jugando con Lambo verdad?- soltó el rubio como si nada sin dejar de comer sus tortitas. El asesino mostró una sonrisa ladeada que lo decía todo al tiempo en que se acercaba hasta la nevera por algunas botellas de agua. El castaño suspiró y le dijo:

-Como sigas así, huirá como la última vez.- advirtió ya cansado el ojimiel de que se repitiera la misma historia una y otravez..

-Tranquilo... lo iría a buscar como lo hago siempre.- aseguró como si nada y luego se marchó para seguir con su juego junto a la lindura que tiene por vícti-jmp novio.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?- preguntó incrédulo Mukuro pues no era capaz de creer loque sus ojos habían visto ni sus oídos escuchado.

-Reborn tiene novio.- comentó el rubio como si fuese obvio mirándoles claramente tranquilo.

-Si... Lambo es un bueno chico... lo único es que a Reborn le gusta el sadismo por lo que hay algunas ocasiones en que el pobre acaba huyendo. Aunque da igual donde vaya que Reborn siempre lo acaba trayendo a rastras.- explicó el ojimiel entre suspiros simpatizando con el pobre adolescente. Como apenas se llevaba cinco años con el chico a veces no podía evitar imaginarse a si mismo en su situación y de seguro que no podría aguantar lo que ese chico aguantaba junto a su tío. Los demás seguían sorprendidos y aunque querían indagar más decidieron que lo mejor era no saber sobre la vida sexual de ese hombre por lo que dejaron el tema a un lado.

Sin decir nada más siguieron con su comida y una vez acabaron, los hermanos se dirigieron a los coches después de despedirse de sus padres claro está mientras los mayores se quedaron hablando un momento con ellos.

-Bueno... cuidadlos bien ¿si?- pidió la madre abrazando a los chicos.

-No se preocupe.- aseguró el peliblanco, que hasta ahora había estado callado, al tiempo en que los demás asentían. La mujer sonrió y les dejó ir sabiendo que si los entretenía mucho más sus dos niños comenzarían a pornerse nerviosos y a recapacitar la situación y no quería nada de arrepentimientos a esas alturas.

En el coche los dos hermanos se despedían puesto que ellos también vivirían separados y no era algo que les agradara mucho después de todo durante veinte años habían estado en la misma casa y que de repente tengan que alejarse el uno del otro no era algo que les gustara en demasía.

-Bueno... nii-chan, pórtate bien.- le dijo el castaño mirándole con una linda sonrisa, pero voz algo burlona.

-Oe... que el mayor soy yo.- se quejó haciendo un pequeño puchero que ocasionó que el contrario riera levemente para luego ver a su rubio hermano unírsele.-bueno... Tsu-chan que te vaya bien.-le deseó con una sonrisa el mayor.

Ambos se miraron sin decir nada más y cuando vieron a sus respectivos futuros, posiblemente, novios fue que cada uno se adentró a un auto y emprendieron el viaje hacia el nuevo apartamento donde vivirían una temporada con sus candidatos.

* **Unos escasos 15 minutos más tarde...** *

Tsuna salió del coche y se quedó asombrado ante aquel edificio de apartamentos. Sabía que se encontraban en la zona lujosa de la ciudad por lo que había supuesto que el lugar donde vivirían sería algo lujoso, pero ciertamente aquella edificación era mucho más sorprendente de lo que imaginó en un comienzo. Como si fuera un niño pequeño emocionado por un juguete nuevo o una excursión a algún sitio divertido, salió corriendo hacia la entrada sin esperar a los mayores que solo le miraban con una sonrisa en la cara. Sin decir nada cada uno cogió unas cuantas maletas del pequeño y se dirigieron hacia dónde este estaba. Sus cosas las enviaron con antelación por lo que solo tenían que ocuparse de las pertenencias del lindo ojimiel.

Subieron por el ascensor hasta la última planta y en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, el castaño desapareció por ellas y se dirigió más rápido que un rayo hasta la puerta del lugar en dónde viviría a partir de ahora. El menor de los Sawada entró antes que los otros dos y se fue a explorar toda la casa (imaginaos el piso que tiene el Akihiko de Junjou Romántica, es que no se me ocurría nada) cuando el piso de abajo fue inspeccionado subió las escaleras hacia la segunda planta recorriendo cada una de las habitaciones. Una vez acabó de ver todo el lugar, se dirigió otra vez a la sala de estar y se sentó en el sofá algo más tranquilo después de saciar su curiosidad y excitación. Unos minutos más tarde entraron los mayores con las maletas en mano y, siendo completamente sinceros, no podían negar que el lugar les gustó bastante. Era espacioso, limpio y nuevo.

-Vaya... no está nada mal.- alagó el peliazul después de pasar la mirada por la sala y la cocina, sabiendo que los cuartos también tendrían un tamaño considerable.

-Si...- comentó el moreno más pendiente del chico sobre el sofá que de la estancia.

-¿A que sí, a que si?- cuestionó el castaño muy emocionado y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bueno... mejor vamos a dejar las cosas.-sugirió el de ojos bicolor, que ante esa imagen, ya estaba pesando en agarrar al menor y empujárlo contra la pared y hacerle de todo. El moreno también estaba en esas, aunque se decantaba más por utilizar el mismo sofá, así que accedió sin rechistar. Se pasaron un par de horas deshaciendo cajas y maletas para ir colocando cada cosa en su respectivo lugar. Cuando por fin terminaron, bajaron al salón para ver que hacía el pequeño, que no había ayudado en nada, y se encontraron con algo que no esperaban.

-Bueno... como os habéis encargado de todo... esto es para daros las gracias.- murmuró sonrojado el ojimiel desviando la mirada nervioso.

Encima de la mesa había todo un banquete de comida, sin contar con que el castaño se veía sumamente lindo con el delantal y las mejillas coloradas. Escasos fueron los segundo en que permanecieron en silencio pues notaron como el pequeño empezaba a temblar temiendo que no les hubiera gustado su sorpresa.

-¿Todo esto... lo has hecho tu?- preguntó el peliazul un poco incrédulo, pero mirándole con los ojos brillando de la emoción.

-Ha-hai...- dijo agachando la cabeza avergonzado el menor.

El moreno sonrió y sin decir nada se acercó al de ojos miel para luego darle un casto beso en la mejilla. Algo que sorprendió al menor que le miró con los ojos abiertos.

-Gracias.- le agradecieron con una sonrisa ladeada en el rosto y como si nada se sentó en la mesa. El peliazul se molestó por el acto del moreno y también le dio un beso al castaño para luego sentarse también.

Los mayores se comieron todo lo que el menor había preparado y luego este recogió los platos y se dispuso a lavarlos. Mientras estaba en ello alguien le abrazó por detrás, sobresaltándolo, y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Cocinas realmente bien... y no puedo evitar pensar lo mucho que quiero que sigas haciéndolo durante mucho tiempo.- comentó esa persona en susurros directamente sobre su oído.

-Hi-hibari-san...- susurró el ojimiel colorado y sintiendo escalofríos recorrerle la piel ante la forma de hablar del ojinegro.

-Mmm... ¿qué pasa?- inquirió como si nada mordiéndole la oreja al pequeño, sacándole un ligero gritito sorprendido que pasó a ser un gemido cuando la lengua del contrario comenzó a mimarle.

-Es-es que... así no puedo...- intentó responder soltando pequeños suspiros ya que el mayor estaba descendiendo, besando y mordiendo levemente el cuello del pequeño. Realmente le estaba dificultando la tarea de formular palabras pues era la primera vez que alguien le hacía algo como eso.

-Mmm... después de la comida, viene el postre ¿no?- y fueron esas palabras las que sacaron al menor de su ensimismamiento. Se sonrojó a más no poder y como pudo logró que el de ojos brunos le soltara para así salir huyendo escaleras arriba.-Tsk...es rápido cuando quiere.- dijo el moreno que seguía en la cocina, pero la sonrisa maliciosa que apareció en su rostro se notaba que no estaba muy descontento con el resultado de sus acciones.

* **Mientras en el piso de arriba** *

El castaño estaba bastante sofocado, no solo por la carrera que había hecho escaleras arriba, si no también por culpa de las acciones del ojinegro minutos antes. Mientras intentaba tranquilizar su respiración y corazón, al igual que lograr controlar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, oyó como el peliazul le llamaba desde el baño, pidiéndole una toalla. Con mucha vergüenza el ojimiel entró con lo que le había pedido y se lo dejó dónde la ropa límpia, viendo la sucia en el piso la cual recogió y metió en el castano al lado de la lavadora.

-T-te dejo aquí la toalla.- avisó y giró con la intención de salir del baño, pues podía ver la silueta del contrario através de la mampara y eso le ponía muy nervioso dado que era obvio que el peliazul no llevaba ropa en ese momento, pero antes de que lo hiciera fue detenido al ser su brazo agarrado.

-Espera...- le llamó el mayor sin soltarle.- ¿Por qué no me ayudas y me lavas la espalda?- preguntó y antes de que el menor pudiera responder, su ropa ya había volado y se encontraba dentro con el mayor. El pobre estaba muy avergonzado y rápidamente se colocó una toalla alrededor de la cintura, para que el peliazul no viera lo que no debía, y sin decir nada le ayudó a lavarse la espalda.

-¿Qué te hizo Ave-kun?- soltó de la nada el mayor mirandole através del espejo que les reflejaba a ambos.

-¿A- a qué te refieres?-tartamudeó sonrojado el pequeño.

-A que tienes marcas de besos y mordidas en el cuello.- le respondió para luego encararle. El menor solo agachó la cabeza, nervioso y abochornado a la vez en que sus mejillas adquirían un color más rojo de lo que alguien jamás pudo haber imaginado.

-So-solo hizo eso... luego salí corriendo.- le aclaró sin mirarle a la cara. En parte se sentía mal por haber dejado que el moreno le hiciera ese tipo de cosas, pero otra parte de si le recordaba que lo había disfrutado. El mayor suspiró y le levantó el rostro para hacer que le volviera a mirar.

-Bueno... no importa... siempre y cuando no intente hacer más que eso.- murmuró para luego besarle. El castaño no atinó a reaccionar a tiempo, solo se quedó paralizado dejándole hacer lo que quisiera.

-Mmmp...- soltó un pequeño gemido el ojimiel pues ese beso cada comenzó como un simple roce de labios se iba transformando a uno más profundo, caliente y apasionado. A duras penas tenía tiempo de recuperar el aire, ya que el peliazul solo se separaba de sus labios durante escasos segundo para cambiar el ángulo y volver a besarle. Minutos más tarde cuando el castaño ya no aguantaba más, sintiéndose levemente mareado por la falta de oxígeno y el salor de la habitación, fue que el mayor le dejó de besar.

El pequeño intentaba recuperar el aire sabiendo que sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas y ladeó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos en el proceso. El de ojos bicolor, solo sonrió ante esa visión tan sexy y linda que el pequeño le estaba proporcionando y cuando iba a volver a besarle de nuevo se oyó el timbre de la puerta principal. Aquello hizo que el castaño reaccionara, desenrollando los brazos del cuello ajeno, los cuales no recordaba haber movido ni colocado allí, apartó el cuerpo del peliazul con fuerza y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, ya se había vestido y dirigido hasta la puerta bajo la estupefacta mirada bicolor.

Desde la sala el moreno le vio bajar con un gran sonrojo y notó los labios hinchados del de piel acanelada. Un poco molesto subió hacia el baño para hablar con el peliazul sobre lo que había hecho.

* **Mientras en la puerta** *

El castaño la abrió rápidamente encontrándose con su hermano, quién también venía muy sonrojado, junto con Daemon y Alaude algo molestos, que por mucho que quisieran disimular no estaban haciendo el mejor de los trabajos. Los saludó e invitó a pasar y cuando llegaron a la sala les pidió a los dos últimos que subieran y fuesen junto al moreno y peliazul dado que ellos dos querían hablar un rato a solas.

Sin decir nada ambos asintieron y caminaron subiendo las escaleras y cuando por fin habían desaparecido de la vista de los dos hermanos estos se sentaron en el sofá de la sala y se relajaron para así hablar sin ser interrumpidos.

-Ne... Tsu-chan, ¿a ti...?- comenzó a preguntar el mayor, pero antes de que terminara la pregunta el castaño ya le había respondido.

-Si...- dijo muy avergonzado sabiendo lo que su hermano mayor le iba a cuestionar.

-Eso significa... ¿que también te han atacado?- insistió el mayor con otro gran sonrojo pues había visto las marcas en el cuello de su hermanito.

-H-hai...- le respondió el otro de igual forma dado que el rubio tenía una mordida en la nuca y no pudo evitar imaginar lo que le había sucedido a este.

Los dos se miraron y suspiraron a la vez.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- cuestionó un poco preocupado el mayor mirandole a los ojos.

-N-no lo se... acabamos de empezar a vivir con ellos y ya han intentado...- paró antes de acabar la frase pues de solo recordalo los colores se le subían a la cabeza.

-Bu-bueno... lo primero será ponerle pestillo a nuestras habitaciones.- comentó el rubio suspirando.

-Si...- habló el castaño también suspirando, pero pronto le miró con curiosidad.- Nee... nii-chan...- llamó su atención y este volteó a verle interesado.

-¿Qué pasa Tsu-chan?- le instó a hablar pues vio como este dudaba en si decirlo o no.

-Em... ¿a ti... te molestó... lo que hicieron?- preguntó en un susurro colorado hasta las orejas. El mayor se sorprendió y algo cohibido decidió responder con sinceridad.

-Yo... bueno... en realidad... no lo hizo... ¿y tú?- habló también de forma pausada y baja casi temiendo que alguien más pudiera oírles si lo hacía más alto.

-¿Eehh? Este... pues... fue repentino, pero... no lo hizo... en realidad... fue bastante agradable.- tartamudeó la respuesta y sin poder evitarlo ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Me siento como un pervertido...- admitieron a la vez y otro ataque de risa les invadió. Fue en ese momento en que oyeron pasos detrás suyo y vieron a los cuatro hombres bajar mirándoles confundidos.

* **Antes de que el menor abriera la puerta con los mayores en el piso de arriba** *

El moreno se dirigía hacia el baño para hablar con el peliazul, pero en ese momento este ya salía con una toalla en la cabeza y otra alrededor de la cintura.

-Tenemos que hablar.- declaró muy serio el moreno y antes de que este pudiera decir algo fue interrumpido por otra persona.

-Estamos de acuerdo.- se oyó la voz de alguien detrás del ojinegro.

Daemon y Alaude ya habían llegado y tenían una cara muy seria. Los cuatro se dirigieron hasta la habitación del peliazul, ya que se tenía que vestir, y quedaron unos minutos en silencio sin saber muy bien cómo comenzar.

-Bien... creo que a todos nos ha pasado lo mismo.- empezó Daemon después de un rato y todos asintieron comprendiendo a lo que se refería.- Vale... ¿alguien ha pensado en qué podemos hacer para arreglarlo?- preguntó suspirando y sentándose bruscamente sobre la cama.

-La hemos fastidiado.- admitió el moreno cruzándose de brazos.

-Si... les hemos atacado y ahora solo huirán de nosotros.- apoyó el peliblanco frustrado y revolviendo su cabello.

-Bueno... conmigo no habría huido si no llega a ser por vuestra visita.- ante ese comentario, Mukuro se ganó una mirada asesina por parte de Kyoya que solo provocó que sonriera con burla.

-Si ya... habría conseguido huir de cualquier manera.- dijo Daemon rodanlo los ojos pues teniendo en cuenta como eran de parecidos los gemelos dudaba mucho que el castaño se hubiese dejado llevar tan fácilmente.

Después de un buen rato entre discusiones sobre como arreglar las cosas, se cansaron y dejándole a un lado de momento decidieron bajar para ver que estaban haciendo esos dos. Se sorprendieron mucho al verlos tan tranquilos riéndose en el sofá de la sala y la confunsión fue evidente en sus caras.

-¿Qué estáis...?- intentó preguntar Mukuro cuando acabaron de bajar los peldaños.

-¿Eh? Na-nada...- respondió avergonzado el castaño, pues no era como si pudiese decirles sobre lo que hablaban.

-S-si...- secundó de igual forma el rubio.

Los mayores no quisieron presionar más en ese tema y caminaron hasta sentarse en el sofá junto a ellos, pero inmediatamente los dos hermanos se levantaron de golpe, sobresaltándoles.

-Bu-bueno... haremos la cena así que... quedaos aquí tranquilos.-les dijo el ojimiel con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Se dirigieron hacia la cocina apresuradamente dejando a los mayores muy sorprendidos y algo tristes ya que aunque ciertamente se les había hecho tarde y casi era hora de cenar estaba muy claro que los menores les rehuían.

Mientras tanto en la cocina los Sawada estaban pensando qué hacer de cenar, además de como lograrían comportarse normalmente delante de ellos. No estaban enfadados ni nada por estilo, ya que después de hablarlo entre ellos llegaron a la conclusión que incluso ese tipo de acciones les agradaban y eran bien recibidas, pero eso no quitaba que se sintieran nerviosos y avergonzados, después de todo era un terreno nuevo e inexplorado por su parte.

-Esto será muy difícil.- confesó suspirando el mayor después de la terrible escena del comedor.

-Si... es que me cuesta mucho verles a la cara.- respondió avergonzado el menor.

-Bueno... ¿y que tal si intentamos que nos entiendan a través de la comida?- propuso el rubio sonriendo algo más animado.

-Si...es buena idea. No quiero que piensen que es por que los odiamos.- accedió con la misma expresión el castaño y sin más comenzaron con su trabajo.

* **Mientras tanto en el salón** *

-Nos odian.- murmuró decaído Daemon.

-Si... no soportan estar con nosotros.- secundó un poco triste el otro peliazul mientras que Alaude a su lado solo suspiró.

-Tenemos que arreglarlo.- comentó el moreno no queriendo rendirse.

-Si...- dijeron todos, pero seguían sin tener mucha confianza en que lo lograrían

Un buen rato después, los gemelos llevaron toda la comida a la mesa y esperaron a que estos se acercaran. Se encontraban nerviosos pues querían que entendieran que solo estaban sorprendidos. Lo que duró la comida nadie dijo nada y una vez acabaron de cenar, los hermanos recogieron la mesa y volvieron a la cocina mientras los mayores se sentaron otra vez en el sofá.

Desde donde estaban los menores los observaban para saber qué pensaban, pues solo habí una pared delgada separando ambos espacios. Los otros no eran conscientes de ello así que hablaron sin pensar en que podrían ser oídos.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- cuestionó preocupado el peliazul, no encontrando una solución a su situación.

-No lo se...- respondió con sinceridad y en el mismo tono el moreno, suspirando cansado de tanto pensar.

-Tal vez deberíamos dejar esto.- propuso apenado Daemon siendo envuelto por la misma aura pesimista que a los demás.

-Yo también lo creo... desde el principio ellos no querían nada de esto.- corroboró el peliblanco dejando caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá sin fuerzas para hacer nada más.

Desde la cocina los dos hermanos escucharon todo lo que dijeron y se preocuparon mucho. Realmente no les molestaba vivir con ellos y tampoco estaban en contra de que intentaran profundizar en su relación, después de todo nada de esa situación tendría sentido sino intentaban conocerse más y verlos desde un aspecto más romántico que amigable, además de que solo era el primer día. Simplemente les tomó por sorpresa que les besaran y acariciaran de repente sin aviso alguno y por eso ellos reaccionaron como lo hicieron. Les miraron desde su lugar y realmente parecían decaídos... se miraron entre ellos y asintieron con decisión. Tenían que pensar en una manera de solucionar eso antes de que de verdad pensaran en dejarles.

 **...Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap.4 – Un problema menos pero... ¿habrá más?**

Los dos hermanos estaban muy preocupados, los mayores querían dejarlo y...¡TAN SOLO ERA EL PRIMER DÍA! Se sintieron un poco culpables. Ellos solo estaban sorprendidos, pero por su actitud estaban deprimiendo a los mayores. Se miraron y decidieron intentar algo.

* **En el comedor** *

Los mayores estaban pensando seriamente el irse y no molestar más a los dos hermanos, pero mientras lo discutían, un ruido muy fuerte providente de la cocina los alertó. Corrieron hacia ella para ver que pasaba, preocupados a mas no poder. Allí se encontraron a un castaño y un rubio en el suelo, junto con muchas otras cosas tales como cazuelas y sartenes, que parecían haberse caído junto a ellos. El moreno y el peliazul notaron algo que antes no hicieron. El castaño tenía un pequeño corte en la mano, el cual tapaba con una tirita y luego vieron que en la mano contraria había algunas marcas de quemaduras. Los otros dos también se dieron cuenta de que el rubio también tenía un par de heridas y se miraron preocupados, pero no dijeron nada. Los ayudaron a levantarse mientras ellos se disculpaban por el alboroto y luego los mandaron a sus habitaciones, ya que ellos se encargarían de limpiar. Ellos sin decir nada y con la cabeza gacha salieron en dirección a las escaleras y una vez los dos hermanos se habían perdido por el pasillo, ellos se pusieron a hablar de su reciente descubrimiento.

-Oye...¿os habéis fijado en...?- empezó a preguntar el moreno, pero antes de terminarla los otros tres respondieron.

-Si...- murmuró el peliazul mayor sin dejar de recoger trozos rotos de los platos que se encontraban desperdigados por todo el suelo de la cocina.

-Tenían varias heridas en ambas manos.- comentó el otro peliazul yendo a por el recogedor y la escoba.

-Supongo que...- empezó el peliplateado, pero paró para pensárselo bien- a lo mejor estaban tan distraídos que se hicieron daño.-los otros asintieron dándole la razón.

-Eso no es bueno...si nuestra presencia los molesta tanto que se hacen daño...- dijo Daemon preocupado.

-Creo que realmente tendríamos que dejar esto.- propuso otra vez el moreno el cual había acabado de colocar las cazuelas y sartenes en su respectivos estantes.

Desde arriba de las escaleras, los menores escuchaban la conversación y se miraron entre sorprendidos y molestos.

-Si serán...cuarteto de tontos.- se quejaba el rubio apretando los puños a causa de la frustración.

-Tranquilízate nii-chan.- intentó calmarle el castaño aunque tenía el ceño fruncido por culpa de la conclusión a la que esos bobos habían llegado.

-Pero es que no se dan cuenta que hfgahfh- le tapó la boca el menor de los Sawada ya que estaba subiendo demasiado el tono de voz. Cuando se dio cuenta de que los mayores no lo habían oído le soltó.

-Bueno es verdad...pero al menos han entendido que estábamos distraídos. Aunque mira que sacar esa conclusión.- se quejó también el castaño suspirando y negando con la cabeza.

-Lo normal es pensar que estábamos nerviosos, pero aún así nos esforzamos en hacer una cena espectalurar por que ellos nos importan. Si simplemente estuviésemos enojados con ellos o nos molestara tenerlos cerca ni siquiera les habríamos hecho de comer.- bufó el rubio sintiendo su frustración aumentar a cada minuto que pasaba.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó el ojimiel mirándole preocupado.

-Mmmm... sinceramente...no lo sé.- respondió suspirando el mayor.

-Por el momento... ¿por qué no les decimos a Alaude y Daemon que se queden a pasar la noche?- sugirió el castaño.

-Si...así podremos pensar cómo solucionar todo este malentendido.- accedió sonriendole a su hermano, acción que se vio correspondida por parte del contrario.

Una vez lo decidieron, volvieron a bajar las escaleras y, con un poco de vergüenza y nerviosismo pues no sabían como se tomarían su petición los mayores, se asomaron a la cocina.

-E-etto...- comenzó el castaño llamando su atención y por consiguiente haciendo que los mayores voltearan a verle.

-¿Qué pasa Tsunayoshi?- dijo el moreno animándole a seguir.

-Bu-bueno...es-esto...veréis...- intentaba decirlo pero se ponía muy nervioso delante de ellos. Sentía sus orejas arder y le era imposible dejar de tartamudear algo que su hemrano notó y decidió acabar él conl a frase.

-Lo que Tsu-chan intenta decir...es que...si no os importa que nos quedemos hoy.- finalizó el rubio, mirando hacia el suelo, todo sonrojado pues aunque no quisiera admitirlo también se encontraba nervioso frente a aquellos dos hombres, incluso su cuerpo temblaba levemente.

Los mayores se miraron. En parte les pareció una buena idea, así podrían discutir a fondo todo ese asunto, pero por otro lado el hecho que quisieran pasar la noche juntos podía significar que no querían quedarse a solas con ellos en el mismo lugar. Sin decir nada de momento decidieron acceder y, en cuanto los menores oyeron el vale, salieron corriendo escaleras arriba, dejándolos un poco sorprendidos.

* **En la habitación del menor** *

-Bien...hemos conseguido algo de tiempo.- comentó el rubio tumbándose en la cama.

-Si...-asintió el castaño tumbándose al lado del mayor.- pero...igualmente ¿qué vamos ha hacer?- cuestionó preocupado pues todavía no tenía ni idea de como solucionar lo incómodo de la situación actual.

-No lo se...-murmuró, pero de repente se le ilumina la cara y voltea a ver a su hermano menor.- ¡Ya sé me ocurrió algo que puede funcionar!- exclamó al tiempo en que le sonreía al castaño.

-Nii-chan... esa sonrisa tuya no me gusta. ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?- preguntó desconfiado el ojimiel.

-Pues...- murmura sonriendo como el gato de cheshire y entonces se lo cuenta todo al menor.

-¿Estás seguro de que funcionará?- dice un poco preocupado el castaño a su hermano.

-No te preocupes...creo que...probablemente...- responde rascándose la nuca algo nervioso e insegutro mientras que el contrario le miraba con una gota cayéndole por la sien.

Sin otras opciones decidieron seguir con esa idea, cogieron el teléfono y marcaron el número lo más rápido posible. Esperaron a que del otro lado lo cogieran y en cuanto respondieron, casi saltan de la cama de la alegría.

- **¿Hola?-** decía una voz al otro lado del teléfono algo molesto.

-Hola... esto... necesitamos tu ayuda.- murmuró el castaño nervioso por lo que le iban a pedir al contrario.

- **...-** no hubo respuesta des del otro lado y temieron que hubieran colgado.

-¿Por favor? Es muy importante ¿si?- suplicó el ojiazul.

- **¿Qué necesitáis?-** preguntó no muy convencida la otra persona después de suspirar. Sabía que el mayor había puesto sus ojos de cachorro incluso sin haberle visto la cara.

-Bueno... es un poco delicado...- decía el castaño que cada vez se encontraba más inquieto. Si no fuese por su hermano ahora mismo se encontraría dado vultas por la habitación por no poder contener los nervios.

- **¿Es algo malo? Si puedo ayudar... decidme lo que sea.-** comentó la otra persona, ya en un tono preocupado, pues no era normal que el de ojos miel se comportara así con él.

-N-no... no es malo es solo que...- paró intentando encontrar las palabras que explicarían mejor toda la situación.

-¿Como lo haces para que tu novio no piense que le odias cada vez que eres tan frío con él o cuando le gritas sin más?- soltó como si nada el rubio aunuqe por dentro estaba con la ansiedad por las nubes.

-¿ **Q-qué... estáis diciendo?-** tartamudeó muy avergonzado.

-Bueno es que... la hemos fastidiado un poco con nuestros candidatos y... no sabemos como arreglarlo.- respondió apenado el ojimiel.

- **Ya veo... contadme todo lo que ha pasado.-** les anima en un tono más calmado. Los menores le explican como fueron "atacados" por sus respectivos candidatos y lo que sucedió después, su intento de hacerles ver la situación y tal. Una vez acabaron esperaron la respuesta del otro joven deseando que este pueda ayudarles.- **Bien... así que básicamente el problema es que os ponéis muy nerviosos en su presencia y os avergüenza recordar lo pasado ocasionando que acabéis huyendo por no saber sobrellevar los sentimientos que os invaden ¿es así?-** resumió después de meditar un rato todo lo que sus amigos le contaban.

-Si... en resumen es eso. Lo que no queremos es que ellos sigan creyendo que les odiamos, dado que ese no es el caso. - contesta un poco apenado el rubio.

- **Vale... en realidad eso a mí también me suele pasar pero...-** hace una pequeña pausa.- **supongo que tenéis que intentar demostrarles lo que sentís.-** finalizó algo nervioso.

 **-** Eso ya lo sabemos... lo que pasa es que no se nos ocurre el cómo. Ya intentamos darles pistas sutiles, pero al parecer solo les ayudó en su convicción de que nos molesta su cercanía.- refunfuñó el castaño.

- **Bueno... es un poco complicado por que no les conozco y no se cómo reaccionarán, pero... ¿Por qué no intentáis hacer algo que no se esperen?-** propuso pensativo.

-¿Como qué?- preguntó muy interesado el ojiazul en la respuesta del contrario.

- **Pues... en mi caso... suelo sorprenderle siendo un poco más cariñoso con él... como, dándole un beso de buenos días y cosas de esas.-** murmuró un poco avergonzado lo último.

-Si... pero eso no nos sirve de mucho...- se quejó el rubio.

-Eso es verdad... no somos pareja, al menos no todavía así que... sería demasiado vergonzoso hacer algo como eso de repente.- aclaró lo que quería decir su hermano mayor un muy sonrojado castaño.

- **Pues por eso... no se esperan algo así. La verdad es que... siendo como sois normalmente ya está bien, pero si no queréis hacer eso... mmmh...-** paró para pensárselo un poco.- **pues... ¿Qué tal un abrazo o...?-** se calló un momento.

-¿O qué?- le instó a seguir el de cabellos como el sol.

 **-O... les podéis pedir una cita...-** soltó de la nada.

-¿U-un-una... ci-ci-ci-cita?- preguntó muy avergonzado el castaño entre tartamudeos. Miró la cara de su hermano el cual se encontraba igual de sonrojado y nervioso que él.

- **Si... pero como dije al principio estoy seguro que estarán contentos con el simple hecho de que les digáis lo que sentís de forma sincera.-** aseguró muy convencido de sus últimas palabras

A los dos hermanos les gustó la idea, dejando de lado lo de la cita claro está, y aunque no se veían con la valentía suficiente como para besarles, concluyeron que un abrazo no era para tanto y que eso si podrían hacerlo sin sentir sus cuerpos derretirse como la gelatina. Se miraron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo, pues ya tenían algo de esperanzas para solucionar todo ese tema.

-Gracias, eres el mejor Gokudera-kun. - agradeció muy animado y con voz repleta de dulzura el castaño.

-Sí, te queremos mucho y deseamos sinceramente que te vaya bien con Yamamoto.- dijo ahora el ojiazul rebosante de alegria para luego colgar sin darle oportunidad al contrario de despedirse.

-Si serán...- murmura el peliplateado sonrojado una vez ya le han colgado.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó un moreno que en ese preciso instante entraba por la puerta del departamento que ambos compartían.

-El juudaime y Giotto.- respondió como si nada.

-¿Y qué querían?- volvió a cuestionar el otro, curioso pues había visto el sonrojo de su pareja, al tiempo en que abrazaba al peliplateado por atrás.

-Na-nada... solo querían preguntarme algo.- contestó nervioso y para desviar la atenció del contrario giró levemente el rostro y le dio un beso de bienvenida. Acto que fue correspondido al instante por el más alto el cual olvidó su reciente pregunta y la evasiva del de ojos color jade.

* **Volviendo con los Sawada** *

-Tsu-chan... ¿crees que podremos hacerlo?- preguntó el rubio algo inseguro.

-Bu-bueno... es un poco vergonzoso pero...- suelta un gran suspiro.- no quiero que esto acabe así.. .realmente quiero conocerlos mejor.- confesó sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-Hai yo también.- le dice dedicándole una sonrisa a su ototo.

-Bueno... vamos a dormir... mañana intentaremos hablar con ellos.- murmuró el castaño quien se encontraba muy cansado. Demasiadas emociones experimentadas en un solo día.

-Si... por cierto... - le llama la atención el rubio una vez ya habían acabado de cambiar su ropa por la de dormir y se encontraban dentro de la cama.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el ojimiel con mucha curiosidad mientras se acomodaba mejor bajo las sábanas y se colocaba de lado para verle mejor.

-Exactamente ¿qué fue lo que te hicieron?- cuestionó un poco avergonzado el rubio, haciendo que se sonrojara el menor. Pero es que llevaba toda la tarde preguntándoselo y no pudo reprimir más la curiosidad.

-¿Eh? Eso...-con mucha vergüenza se lo explicó, el rubio también le contó su versión, donde un peliazul le acariciaba sin vergüenza los muslos al estar sentado en el sofá, mientras que un enojado peliplateado le mordió la nuca dejandole esa marca. Aquella situación acabó en una discusión entre los mayores mientras que el rubio moría de la vergüenza desde su sitio en el sofá. Cuando logró reaccionar medio departamento estaba destruído y él sugirió ir a ver a su hermanito. Cuando ambos terminaron de contar sus historias no pudieron evitar reirse un poco pues era innegable que el comportamiento de esos cuatro era realmente parecido.

-Si es que... ahora que lo pienso... supongo que eso significa que van en serio con nosotros ¿no?- susurró el ojiazul recordando la discusión de ambos hombres reclamando la acción del contrario.

-Si... bueno durmámonos ya.- le instió tapándose con la sábana el menor y dándole la espalda pues su sonrojo era evidente..

-Hai, hai.- comentó el mayor divertido mientras apagaba la luz del cuarto. No tardaron mucho en caer en los brazos de Morfeo dado que el día había sido muy largo y agotador tanto física como mentalmente.

Mientras los hermanos hablaban por teléfono, los mayores seguían en el comedor, sentados en el sofá mirando la televisión y discutiendo sobre lo mismo.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?- cuestionó por sabe qué vez el peliazul algo cansado de tanto discutir.

-No quiero que nos odien, pero tampoco dejarlos ir.- murmuró un poco confundido el otro peliazul.

-Esto es muy cansino...me voy a dormir.- dijo el moreno como si nada, pero internamente su mente estaba echa un caos.

-Oe, que no hemos acabado todavía.- reclamó enfadado su "rival" en toda aquella situación.

-Pues mejor si lo pensamos mañana, yo estoy cansado.- sin más caminó escaleras arriba, hacia su habitación. Los otros suspiraron y le siguieron, pero al pasar por delante de la puerta de la habitación de esos dos escucharon algo que les molestó.

-¿U-un-una... ci-ci-ci-cita?- oyeron que preguntaba un muy avergonzado castaño. No se oyó nada más hasta unos minutos más tarde lo que les indicó que la conversación no era entre los hermanos sino por teléfono con alguien más.

-Gracias, eres el mejor Gokudera-kun.- oyeron por parte del castaño con una voz animada y dulce.

-Sí, te queremos mucho...-por parte del rubio fue todo lo que oyeron.

Eso no les gustó nada, el escucharles hablarle así a otra persona... les molestó muchísimo, pero al mismo tiempo les entristeció. No creían que esas palabras podrían serles dirigidas a ellos, al menos no después de sus actos imrpudentes del día. Con mucha pena, se dirigieron a sus habitaciones y se dispusieron a dormir, pero sin olvidar lo que habían oído.

* **A la mañana siguiente** *

Los dos hermanos se despertaron antes para preparar el desayuno. Se encontraban mucho más animados gracias a los consejos de su amigo ojijade y mientras cocinaban empezaron a hablar sobre lo que tenían que hacer con los mayores. Un rato después, llevaron la comida y la dejaron sobre la mesa. Unos minutos mças tarde los mayores bajaron de mala gana y se sentaron en la mesa. No parecían encontrarse bien y eso preocupó a los más jóvenes aunque no se atrevieron a preguntar. Eso ocasionó que todos comieran en silencio, uno muy incómodo, y cuando terminaron los menores recogieron la mesa mientras los demás se quedaban en ella.

Al salir de la cocina, ellos se miraron decididos y se dispusieron a contarles todo. Tenían que dejar la verüenza aparcadas de una vez y decir todo lo que pensaban con absoluta sinceridad.

-Es-esto...Hibari-san, Mukuro- les llamó el castaño jugando con sus dedos de forma nerviosa, pero mirándo a ambos varones..

-A-Alaude, Daemon...- hizo lo mismo el ojiazul.-que-queremos...- paró para aclararse la voz, pero su hermano terminó la frase por él.

-Hablar con vosotros...- finalizó el ojimiel con la voz y rostros serios, aunque el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas no pasó desapercibido por todos los presentes.

Los mayores solo les miraron, ya tenían una idea de lo que querían decir. Se levantaron y antes de que los otros pudieran decir algo ellos hablaron.

-Ya lo sabemos...- dijo Daemon completamente serio.

-Si...- corroboró Alaude de igual forma.

-Nos iremos cuanto antes.- aseguró el de ojos bicolor dedicándoles una sonrisa algo triste.

-No os preocupéis.- terminó el moreno con el rostro impasible, pero en sus ojos se podía notar lo decaído que realmente estaba.

Los hermanos se sorprendieron y entraron en pánico pues eso no era lo que querían. Definitivamente era lo que menos querían así que sin pensarlo se lanzaron sobre ellos.

-¡N-no es eso!- gritó el castaño mientras abrazaba a los otros dos.- no es eso...- volvió a decir en un susurro ahogado.

-Os equivocáis- continuó el rubio mientras que cogía el brazo de los dos que quedaban.- Nosotros no... queremos que os vayáis.- aseguró en un susurro.

Los mayores se quedaron atónitos ante esas palabras. Realmente...¿habían oído bien? Les estaban diciendo que querían que se quedaran. Como los menores no vieron ninguna intención de hablar por parte de los mayores siguieron pues todavía tenían mucho que decir.

-En realidad... estamos contentos de que estéis con nosotros.- dijo un muy avergonzado castaño, mientras se separaba de ellos y les miraba con los ojos cristalizados conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Si... aunque fue sorpresivo todo lo de la competencia... estos días han sido... muy divertidos.- habló agachando la cabeza el ojiazul, mientras que también soltaba a los otros dos.

-Nosotros... queremos conoceros mejor.- pidió el castaño mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus lindos ojos miel.- por eso...

-No os vayáis...-terminó de suplicar el rubio que también estaba llorando y temblaba al igual que el menor de los dos.

Los mayores no sabían que hacer. Solo sintieron el gran impulso de abrazarlos y no soltarlos nunca más, y eso fue lo que lo hicieron. Ambos hermanos se sorprendieron al sentir dos pares de brazos rodearles, pero sin decir nada correspondieron a ese cálido y reconfortante contacto mientras seguían llorando. Un rato después, consiguieron que estos dejaran de llorar y se sentaron en el sofá.

-¿Ya estáis mejor?- preguntó el moreno y ambos asintieron aceptando los pañuelos que ambos peliazules les entregaban.

-Bien...- dijo soltando un gran suspiro el peliplateado pues odiaba que la gente llorara delante suyo, no se le daba bien reaccionar en ese tipo de situaciones.

-Menos mal... no sabíamos que hacer si hubierais seguido llorando.- confesó el peliazul mayor. Comentrario que hizo a los menores reir un poco acto que hizo que se vieran realmente adorables a opinión de los varones.

-Vale pero... volviendo al tema. - comentó el de ojos bicolor haciendo que los otros tres salieran de sus pequeñas fantasías pervertidas para con los jóvenes del lugar.- Si no nos odiáis...¿por qué nos habéis estado evitando?- cuestionó con una cara un poco triste. Los dos chicos se sonrojaron mucho, pero estaban decididos a decírselo.

-Eso es por que...-comenzó el ojiazul, pero paró al sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse de sobremanera algo que llamó la atención de los presentes que les miraron con curiosidad palpable.

-Por que.. .estábamos avergonzados.- soltó el ojimiel en un susurro casi inaudible, pero gracias al silencio de la estancia los mayores lograron escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Avergonzados?- preguntaron todos al unísono sorprendidos y confundidos.

-Pu-pues claro... haciendo eso tan de repente...- confesó el castaño haciendo un lindo puchero que hizo tragar duro a ambos pretendientes suyos.

-No sabíamos como miraros de la vergüenza... idiotas.- refunfuñó el rubio ladeado la cabeza intentando esconder su colorado rostro. Ahora fue el turno de sus dos varones los que observaron casi con adoración la apariencia tan encantadora que tenía ese joven frente suyo.

Los mayores sonrieron, realmente se habían preocupado por nada. Ahora comprendía el nerviosismo, el leve temblor de sus cuerpos al tenerlos cerca, los tartamudeos, las salidas precipitadas y el evitar de miradas. Todo había sido causado por la vergüenza. El rubio tenía todo la razón en llamarlos idiotas, pues ciertamente así se sentían en esos momentos. Debieron de pensar mejor las cosas y no llegar a una conclusión precipitada. Se encontraban demasiado metidos en su auto-regaño y culpabilidad como para notar aquellos pequeños detalles que pasaron por alto la noche anterior.

-Entonces nos alegra.- dijo el moreno claramente aliviado de saber la verdad de todas las acciones pasadas del adorable castaño.

-Si... pero todavía queda lo que oímos ayer.- comentó Mukuro recordando lo que escucharon al pasar por delante del cuarto del menor de los gemelos.

-¿A qué os referís?- preguntó el castaño de lo más inocente ladeando la cabeza a un lado inconscientemente. "Qué lindo" pensaron sus dos semes.

-Anoche os oímos hablar con alguien por teléfono.- comenzó a explicar Alaude, pero no especificó más que eso, confundiendo a ambos chicos que le miraron sin comprender.

-Si... y le dijiste que le queríais.- continuó Daemon mirando al rubio. Al escuchar aquellas palabras los jovenes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y se miraron con comprensión en los ojos.

-!Ah¡- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo y rieron algo divertidos pues ahora entendían un poco por qué los mayores parecían tan decaídos aquella mañana.

-Eso fue... para darle las gracias.- comentó el ojiazul sonriendo dulcemente.

-¿La gracias por qué?- preguntó el peliplateado sin comprender y algo celoso de no ser el causante de esa adorable expresión que el rubio tenía en el rostro.

-Pu-pues por que...-comenzó a decir este algo nervioso al notar el malhumor del más mayor, pero no sabía cómo explicarlo así que miró a su hermano en busca de ayuda.

-Le preguntamos a un amigo... como arreglar esto.- explicó agachando la cabeza el castaño avergonzado.

-¿Le pedisteis consejo?- cuestionó sorprendido el poseedor de heterocromia.

-Si... él tiene novio y nosotros...- ladeó la cabeza el rubio no pudiendo verles a la cara de la vergüenza.

-No sabíamos que hacer para que comprendierais lo que en verdad nos sucedía... además que al parecer la sutileza no es lo vuestro.- murmuró muy sonrojado el ojimiel quien hizo un puchero al recordar que no sirvieron de nada sus pequeñas pistas.

-Ya veo...- suspiró aliviado el moreno mientras abrazaba al castaño y lo sentaba en sus rodillas. Esa acción molestó al peliazul el cual le dio un beso al castaño para desquitarse un poco, sorprendiendo a este y haciendo que su sonrojo aumentara aún más, llegándole hasta las orejas. Por otra parte el rubio fue rodeado por el brazo del peliplata quien acercó el cuerpo del menor al suyo cosa que no agradó al peliazul restante quien cogió la mano del de ojos azules y la besó al tiempo en que sonreía por el lindo rostro encendido de este.

-N-nee... Tsu-chan, ¿se lo decimos?- preguntó muy avergonzado el rubio quien miraba a su hermanito el cual se encontraba en las mismas que su persona. Los mayores sintieron mucha curiosidad ante esas palabras y al ver como estos asentían a la vez les ganó el deseo de preguntar.

-¿Decirnos qué?- preguntó Daemon algo impaciente al igual que los otros tres hombres quienes miraban fíjamente a sus futuras parejas, con suerte. Los hermanos volvieron a asentir y sonrieron levemente.

-Pues que...- comenzó el ojiazul en voz bajita.

-Pensamos que para compensaros por lo que hicimos... -siguió el ojimiel de igual forma a su hermano.

\- Si... queréis tener una cita con nosotros...-dijeron casi en un susurro después de coger aire para darse valor. Los demás se quedaron en blanco pues no podían creer lo que habían oído. Les pasó por la cabeza el hecho de estar soñando, pero la calidez de los cuerpos ajenos eran muy real así que se vieron obligados a salir de su estupor cuando estos comenzaron a removerse incómodos en sus lugares. Debían responder rápido sino querían crear más malentendidos.

-¡Pues claro que sí!- exclamaron al unísono los cuatro sorprendiendo de sobremanera a los gemelos quienes les miraron con sorpresa, pero rápidamente sonrieron contentos. Después de todo estaban un poco asustados ya que no querían ser rechazados.

Se sintieron muy felices al oír la afimativa y aunque estuvieran nerviosos por que sería la primera vez que saldrían a una con alguien, si algo raro para jóvenes de 20 años, pero no se les puede juzgar por ser inocentes, sabían que todo saldría bien. Ahora solo faltaba planearlas bien y decidir con quien de ellos irían primero... algo que seguramente les daría dolor de cabeza, pero que en ese momento no importaba por que los rostros de emoción en los mayores valía la pena cualquier problema que tuvieran en un futuro.

 **...Continuará...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vale... sé que hace mucho que no actualizo el fic y no tengo excusa... simplemente he estado tan ocupada que olvidé que lo estaba editando ;_;**

 **Pero, nada de lamentarse. Espero que os guste el cap. (=^w^=)**

* * *

 **Cap.5 -Decidiendo las citas... ¿quién irá primero?**

Era de mañana cuando los dos hermanos oyeron un fuerte ruido procedente del salón. Bajaron asustados pensando en que algo malo había sucedido cuando... lo que vieron les hizo dar un gran grito que se oyó en toda la ciudad. Los mayores solo se voltearon a verlos.

-Buenos días.- dijo el peliplateado como si nada.

-Buenas ¿qué tal dormisteis?- preguntó el peliazul mayor.

-¡QUÉ "BUENOS DÍAS" NI QUE OSTIAS... ¿QUE HA PASADO AQUÍ?!- gritó el ojiazul muy enfadado. " _Y como para no estarlo_ " pensó el ojimiel. La sala estaba completamente destruida, la gran ventana que adornaba toda la pared y daba a la terraza, ya no existía y... ¿esos dos se atrevían a decir buenos días?

A los dos les recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal. Ver a su dulce niño con esa mirada de " os mataré como no me deis una explicación decente" los asustó.

-Maa, maa.. cálmate nii-chan.- intentó tranquilizarlo su hermanito, aunque también estaba enfadado ya que esa era su casa.

Giotto miró a su hermano y se tranquilizó (solo un poco) para volver a hablar:

-Bueno... ¿qué habéis hecho? - inquirió mirándoles con una ceja alzada, apretando los puños con fuerza en un claro intento por contenerse.

-Solo estábamos decidiendo con quien saldrías primero.- fue la respuesta que obtuvo de Daemon como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Alaude solo asintió, al castaño le caía una gotita por la sien mientras que el rubio emanaba una aura de furia. No sabía si golpearlos por imbéciles o suspirar por que estaba claro que algo como aquello iba a suceder.

-Bien, bien... dejémoslo aquí.- instó el menor de los Sawada, antes de que su hermano los asesinara allí mismo. Le parecía algo graciosa toda la situación pues nunca había visto a su hermano tan frustrado por culpa de alguien, bueno alguien que no fuese Reborn.

En ese momento aparecieron los otros dos por las escaleras y, aprovechando que el castaño estaba distraído, cada uno le dio un beso en la mejilla. El pequeño se ruborizó y se tapó con las manos la cara, mirando hacia abajo. " _¿Cómo puedo avergonzarme solo por un simple beso?_ " se lamentó para sí el ojimiel. Los mayores solo sonrieron antes ese acto tan lindo y dulce de su pequeño.

-Bueno... dejando eso de lado... ¿quién saldrá primero con nii-chan?- preguntó curioso el ojimiel, queriendo desviar la atención de su persona hacia otra cosa, comentario que ocasionó un enorme rubor en las mejillas del rubio quién le fulminó con la mirada.

-Yo.- declaró como si nada el peliplateado ganádose una mirada aterradora del peliazul.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- se quejó Daemon.- Todavía no has ganado.- gruñó de forma retadora. Un silencio incómodo inundó toda la estancia. Se podía ver las chispas chocar entre ambos jóvenes. Los dos hermanos se miraron y decidieron que el rubio tenía que intervenir o sino estaría así todo el día.

-Bueno, bueno... ¿y si me decís dónde me llevaríais? A lo mejor uno de vuestros planes se puede hacer más tarde o antes, según el horario de dicho lugar.- propuso con una gran sonrisa, claramente emocionado por la situación. Los mayores se ruborizaron un poco, pero no lo demostraron mucho, queriendo que el joven no se diera cuanta de lo mucho que les afectaba el verle.

-Pero queríamos que fuera una sorpresa.- se quejaron los dos.

-Pues... entonces no sé cómo hacerlo.- dijo mientras una gotita le resbalaba por la sien. Le parecía divertido lo infantiles que ese par podía llegar a ser, pero sinceramente la situación se estaba volviendo algo agotadora. En ese momento, al castaño se le cruzó una idea por la mente y se dirigió a la cocina cosa que hizo que todos voltearana verle sin comprender. No fueron más que un par de minutos más tarde que volvió con un bol, unos cuantos papeles y un bolígrafo.

-¿Para qué es eso, Tsunayoshi-kun? - preguntó el de ojos bicolor expresando lo que todos querían decir.

-Bueno... como no se deciden, que escriban su nombre en tres papeles y luego que Gio-chan coja uno. Así no habrá peleas por que habrá sido la suerte ¿no?- explicó su idea con una sonrisa que hacía competencia con el mismísimo sol. " _Dios es demasiado lindo para su propio bien._ " gimieron para sus adentros el moreno y peliazul.

-A mí me parece bien.- accedió el rubio y miró a los otros dos para que dieran su aprobación quienes adminieron que era la forma más justa de llevarlo a cabo. En cuanto asintieron, el castaño les dio los tres papeles a cada uno y un bolígrafo para que pusieran sus nombres. Una vez listo, los metieron en el bol y los movieron bien. Tsuna se aseguró de que todos los papeles estuvieran doblados de la misma forma, para que no hubiera ningún tipo de indicio sobre lo que había escrito en cada uno de ellos.

-Bien... tendré la cita primero con...- dijo el rubio sacando uno de los papeles.- Alaude.- declaró con una sonrisa en su rostro. Para que no hubiera dudas, le enseñó el papel a todos.

-Porras...- se quejó el otro suspirando decepcionado por el resultado. Por parte del afortunado este solo sonrió satisfecho, claramente encantado con el desenlace de la situación.

-Bien... pues ya está decidido.- habló el ojimiel con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. " _La que se ha liado cuando la solución era tan simple_ " pensó negando con la cabeza divertido.- Por cierto... Mukuro, Hibari-san... ¿ya habéis pensado con quién saldré primero?- inquirió un poco sonrojado dirijiendo su mirada a los susodichos quienes por la mirada asesina que se mandaron supuso que la respuesta era clara. Al parecer ese par tampoco se había puesto de acuerdo todavía. Suspiró y rió quedamente al ver lo parecidos que eran ese cuarteto de hombres.

-Bueno, pues hagamos lo mismo.- opinó el rubio, quien también rió con su hermano, y todos asintieron. Lo prepararon todo otra vez, solo que en esa ocasión los que estaban nerviosos eran los otros dos semes quienes miraban con ojos de alcón como la mano del castaño cogía uno de los papeles.

-Vale... pues con el que saldré yo será...- sacó el papelito y, sintiéndose un poco malicioso, lo desdobló lo más lentamente que pudo. Le gustaba ver a ese par tan nerviosos.- Mukuro.- declaró con otra leve sonrisa en el rostro y al igual que su hermano les enseñó el papel para que no hubiera quejas.

-¡Bien!- exclamó con una sonrisa el nombrado. El moreno por su parte solo chasqueó la lengua claramente enojado por el resultado.

Los que no habían tenido tanta suerte se tuvieron que conformar con tenerla al día siguiente. Aunque solo accedieron por las miradas de cachorrito que los dos menores les dirigieron. " _Él será quien me mate._ " pensaron cuando les vieron sonreír de esa forma que hacía que les iluminara la mirada. Sin nada más que decir, los dos hermanos hicieron el desayuno y luego subieron las escaleras con la intención de arreglarse para sus citas.

* **En el comedor** *

-Tsk... no es justo.- seguía quejándose el peliazul mayor en refunfuños. Todos se encontaban sentados en los sofás, esparando a que los hermanos terminaran de vestirse.

-Si lo fue, deja de quejarte ya.- ordenó un poco cansado el peliplateado. Estaba empezando a molestarse por la actitud del contrario y sabía que poco le faltaba por saltarle encima para golpearlo, pero si lo hacía de seguro que el rubio se enfadaría con él, por lo que suspiró para contenerse lo mejor que pudiera.

-Yo también perdí y no estoy comportándome como un niño de 5 años haciendo berrinche por no lograr lo que quería.- dijo en un tono calmado el moreno, pero mirando al mayor con claro enojo. Se notaba que también quería hacer que se callara a golpes. El de ojos bicolor le miró con una ceja alzada por su comentario, pero prefirió desviar la conversación un poco.

-Bueno... dejando eso de lado... ¿dónde llevarás al rubio?- preguntó curioso al pelipladeado quien le miró con una sonrisa ladeada y algo arrogante.

-Mmm... al acuario.- fue su simple respuesa. Los demás le miraron queriendo saber el por qué de su decisión y no le quedó de otra que elaborar un poco más en su respuesta, claro que no sin antes suspirar por ello.- Cuando nos conocimos, le pregunté a qué lugar le gustaría ir en una cita y me dijo que nunca había ido a uno.- explicó tranquilamente mientras se encogía de hombros indiferentemente.

-Eso sí que es trampa...- comentó otra vez su contrincante fulminándolo con la mirada.

-No es trampa... solo estoy aprovechando una información que yo tenía y tú no.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona el otro.

-¿Y tú?- ahora el que cuestionó fue el moreno.

-Yo... ¿lo quieres saber?- picó Mukuro, pero ante la mirada fría del otro decidió que lo más seguro era responder.- A la playa. Le dije que cogiera el bañador. Y no hay ninguna razón detrás de mi elección.- aclaró cuando siguió notando la inquisidora mirada que el otro le dirigía.

-Ya veo. – fue todo lo que salió de los labios del moreno quien volvió a prestar su atención a la taza de té que sostenía en su mano derecha.

Sin decir nada más continuaron con su desayuno de forma tranquila, o más bien tan tranquilo como pudieron teniendo en cuenta como eran los cuatro. No pasó mucho tiempo después de que terminaran y limpiaran sus platos para que ambos hermanos bajaran las escaleras.

-¿Habéis terminado?- cuestionó el peliazul menor.

-¡Sip!- exclamaron ambos hermanos a la vez. Estaban emocionados por saber a dónde les llevarían, pero antes de irse se dirigieron a los dos que se quedarían en casa, quienes se encontraban sentados en el sofá.

-No os enfadéis ¿si?- pidió el rubio dándole un beso en la mejilla al peliazul quien solo suspiró y le sonrió, dejando su berrinche de lado por el bien del menor.

-Si... mañana iremos con vosotros.- prometió ahora el castaño.- Además... así tendréis más tiempo para planificarlo todo.- comentó sonriendo de forma divertida. El moreno le devolvió el gesto. " _El herbívoro puede ser algo malicioso cuando quiere._ " pensó para si, claramente entretenido. Después de dedicarle una última sonrisa al moreno y darle un beso en la mejilla como despedida, se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida junto al rubio.

-Nos vemos por la noche.- se despidieron al mismo tiempo y salieron por la puerta. A paso tranquilo se dirigieron hacia la entrada del edificio donde esperaron a los mayores quienes se habían adelantado para ir a por sus respectivos coches.

Se encontraban nerviosos y excitados a partes iguales. La intriga les estaba matando, pero a la vez les gustaba esa ensación de anticipación que les embargaba.

-Nee... Tsu-chan. ¿Sabes a dónde te llevará Mukuro?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Ni idea... ¿y tú?- le devolvió la pregunta de igual forma.

-Ie... no lo sé. Estoy tan nervioso... no tengo ni idea de lo que planea Alaude, pero no es un sentimiento que me desagrade.- dijo suspirando y rascándose la nuca en un gesto inquieto..

-Te entiendo... no sé por donde me saldrá Mukuro, pero hay una cosa que tengo muy clara.- le habló sonriendo.

-¿El qué?- le insitó a seguir mirándole interesado.

-Pues que no importa donde nos lleven por que creo sinceramente que será divertido si es con ellos ¿no crees?- explicó con sinceridad y el rubio rió por sus palabras.

-Tienes razón. Da igual donde vayamos siempre y cuando sea con ese par.- estuvo de acuerdo, sonriendo más ampliamente cuando les vieron llegar.

Sin perder más tiempo se despidieron y se adentraron al auto que les tocaba. Dándoles un beso en la mejilla como saludo a los conductores para poco después sentir que el vehículo arrancaba, llevándoles a un lugar que desconocían.

 **...Continuará...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap.6- Primera cita: ¡Al acuario se ha dicho!**

El trayecto se le hizo inesperadamente corto al rubio. Se encontraba tan emocionado y nervioso que no notó cuando el peliplateado aparcaba el coche. Este salió del auto, dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta del copiloto, sacando al menor de sus pensamientos quien le miró confundido.

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó sin comprender por qué el mayor le miraba tan fijamente.

-Hemos llegado hace un rato. ¿No vas a salir?- respondió con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro. El rubio se sonrojó de sobremanera al comprender que se había perdido tanto en su propio mundo que no había notado ese hecho. Rápidamente salió del coche y miró maravillado el lugar donde estaban. No podía creerselo.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo el mayor al ver la cara del chico, aunque ya suponía que recibiría ese tipo de reacción, por lo que sonreía de lado.

-Esto es... ¿como sabías qué quería venir?- preguntó muy sorprendido.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- al ver la cara completamente descolodada del pequeño, no pudo evitar que una leve risita escapara de sus labios. - Cuando nos conocimos dijiste que nunca habías ido a uno así que... pensé que te gustaría.- le explicó sin borrar su leve sonrisa del rostro.

El menor no recordaba haber dicho tal cosa, pero también tenía que reconocer que cuando conoció al mayor estaba tan nervioso que en su memoria todo se veía borroso. A pesar de no recordarlo le puso muy feliz que el peliplateado prestara atención a ese pequeño detalle y considerara llevarle a ese lugar solo para complacerle. Le sonrió con completa sinceridad y sin dudar ni un segundo le cogió del brazo para comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada.

-¡Entonces vamos! Me muero por ver todos los peces. - exclamó entusiasmado. Por su parte el mayor veía esa actitud del más bajo como algo muy adorable y le gustaba el ser él quien lo había provocado.

Una vez el peliplateado pagó las entradas, se dispusieron a verlo todo. La cara del rubio era de pura felicidad. Parecía un niño pequeño, corriendo de lado a lado, arrastrando al mayor e impresionándose con cada uno de los animalesacuáticos que observaba. Vieron todos los tanques con peces. Algunos eran pequeños, otros más grandes, de colores chillones o más oscuros. Todo eso al rubio le fascinaba importándole poco si estos eran preciosos o de aspecto horrible. En una parte, se subieron a una cinta transportadora para ver a los diferentes seres acuáticos.

-¡Guau!- decía el rubio fascinado mientras miraba a unos tiburones pasar por encima de su cabeza.- Es increíble ¿verdad?- susurró mientras seguía mirando los animales. Sin percatarse de como el mayor apretaba un poco más el agarre en su mano al tiempo en que entrelazaba sus dedos.

-Si...- dijo el más alto aunque este no estaba muy interesado en los peces, ya que se la había pasado observando la cara del menor.

Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas más, decidieron descansar un poco para comer y luego ir a ver un espectáculo de delfines. Fueron a la cafetería del lugar donde en el centro se encontraba un enorme tubo lleno de agua y repleto de más animales. Colocado ahí para que los visitantes pudieran disfrutar incluso comiendo.

-E-etto... Alaude.- llamó sonrojado el rubio. Se había percatado de que sus manos estaban agarradas solo cuando el mayor soltó la suya para así sentarse en frente de su persona. No podía creer que hubiera estado tan distraído como para no notar la calidez que la mano contrario desprendía. Se sentía super avergonzado pues recíen comprendía que ambos se encontraban solos... y en una cita.

-¿Mmmh?- le miró de reojo.

-Bu-bueno... gracias, esto es muy divertido.- confesó mirando hacia el suelo sintiendo su cara arder por el rubor que cubría hastasus orejas. Al mayor le pareció muy tierno, pero le gustaba ver esos preciosos orbes azules semejantes al color del mar por lo que le cogió suavemente por el mentón para hacer que levantara la vista.

-De nada.- fue su leve susurro para luego darle un beso. Fue uno tierno y casto, ya que algunas personas se les quedaban viendo y como había niños alrededor pensó que sería lo mejor para que no los hecharan del lugar. Se separó de sus labios poco después con una sonrisa ladeada, acariciando suavemente las coloradas mejillas del contrario. A continuación volvió a su comida como si nada fuera de lo normal hubiese pasado.

Una vez terminaron de comer, el peliplateado cogió de nuevo la mano del ojiazul y lo llevó a ver a los pingüinos, ya que el espectáculo de los delfines todavía no empezaba.

-Qué lindos...- decía el rubio mientras los miraba con los ojos brillando.

-Si.. pero tú lo eres más.- alagó en un susurro contra su oído para que solo él lo escuchara. Esas palabras hicieron que el pobre se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

-N-no digas eso...- amonestó con voz muy floja mientras ladeaba la cabeza para ocultar lo colorado que se encontraba por su culpa. El mayor solo sonrió ante ese dulce acto y lo abrazó por detrás. El ojiazul no se quejó ante ese contacto y así estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que el pequeño vio a unas focas en una zona cercana y salió corriendo a verlos.

-Realmente parece un niño pequeño...- se dijo el mayor para sí y sonrió al verle tocando a las focas. Uno de los trabajadores del lugar le preguntó si también quería tocarlos, pero se negó. Estaba más entretenido mirando al ojiazul tan contento.

Eran sobre las 16:00h cuando se oyó por el megáfono que el espectáculo de los delfines iba a comenzar. La pareja se dirigió al recinto especificado y se sentaron en la primera fila.

-¡Esto es increíble!- exclamó maravillado el rubio, una vez había comenzado. En uno de los saltos de los animales, el rubio quedó empapado por agua al igual que el peliplateado. El primero simplemente se puso a reír, al ver el ceño fruncido del mayor quien claramente se sentía molesto por no haber recordado comprar o traer un impermeable, pero su expresión cambió a una muy sonrojada cuando el mayor se quitó la camiseta que llevaba dejándolo ver todo ese abdomen tan bien formado, que resaltaba con las gotas de agua que escurrían por él. El menor solo ladeó la cabeza sintiendo que moriría por culpa del mayor, pues toda la sangre se le subió a la cabeza. Este porsu parte solo sonrió complacido por la reacción que obtuvo, además de la vista pues la ropa se pegaba al cuerpo del rubio de tal forma que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, cosa que hizo que se lamiera los labios con hambre. Decidió apartar también la mirada cuando una parte de su anatomía comenzó a crecer. No era ni el momento ni el lugar como para estar pensando en ese tipo de cosas.

Una vez el espectáculo terminó, sobre las 17:00h más o menos, se fueron al baño para cambiarse la ropa por una un poco menos mojada que habían comprado allí. El mayor llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa de un tono lila oscuro junto con un dibujo en ella que ponía el nombre del acuario, mientras que el rubio llevaba unos pantalones cortos azules y una camiseta de manga corta de color anaranjado que resaltaba su color de piel.

Una vez ya se habían cambiado, se encaminaron hacia la salida, dado que ya habían visto todo el lugar. Era un día muy caluroso, siendo plento mes de Julio, y el rubio se detuvo al ver una heladería.

-Nee... ¿podemos ir a comprar un poco?- pidió con una carita tan dulce e inocente que el mayor casi se desangra solo de verla, menos mal que se sabía controlar.

-Claro... ¿qué quieres?- le preguntó como si nada, aunque por dentro lo que quería era comérselo a él. " _Contrólate, no debes sucumbir a tus más bajos instintos._ " se recriminó a si mismo.

-Mmm... un helado de nata y chocolate.- respondió sonriendo. El más alto asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia el establecimiento. Por su parte el ojiazul se sentó en un banco cerca de ahí y miró a la gente pasar. Desde familias, parejas y amigos una gran cantidad de personas diferentes iban y venían. El rubio sonrió cuando un niño le pidió a su madre que le comprara un helado y esta accedía sonriendo divertida. " _Tal vez es verdad que a veces soy como un crío._ " pensó para sí y se rió sin poder evitarlo.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando vio que alguien se paraba en frente de su persona. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con el peliplateado quien tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Al parecer también había visto la escena y de seguro pensó lo mismo que él. Aquello le hizo sonrojar levemente, pero no dijo nada.

-Toma.- le dijo este extendiéndole un cono mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Gracias.- agradeció mientras cogía su helado. Estuvieron en silencio un rato, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Alaude...- llamó de la nada el menor.

-¿Sí?- dijo volteándole a ver con clara curiosidad en el tono de voz.

-Pues... verás... yo...- intentó decir el pequeño pero no le salían las palabras. Mientras tanto, parte de su helado se escurría por su mano, cosa que el mayor vio y no desaprovechó la oportunidad.

-Se está derritiendo...- avisó al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba y le lamía el helado de la mano. El rubio se ruborizó muchísimo y antes de que se diera cuenta, unos labios habían capturado los suyos.

Al principio el beso era sencillo, tierno y suave, pero en muy poco tiempo se tornó salvaje, húmedo y pasional. El peliplateado mordió un poco los labios del ojiazul, pidiéndole permiso para entrar. Este estaba tan sorprendido y con la mente en blanco que abrió la boca sin protestar. El mayor coló su lengua dentro de la cavidad del pequeño y la exploró entera, entreteniéndose con la lengua de su compañero, comenzando una danza pasional. Las dos se entrelazaban, succionaban y peleaban entre sí, mezclando las dos salivas. Pero como todo beso se terminó, el menor necesitaba respirar así que el otro se apartó. Mientras el rubio recuperaba el aire, el otro le cogió de la mano y lo llevó hasta el coche.

-Me gustas.- confesó de la nada el mayor, una vez ya se encontraban dentro del auto, sorprendiendo al otro quien todavía seguía estupefacto por lo sucedido anteriormente.

-Y-yo...- empezó a tartamudear buscando algo que decir en respuesta. No podía negar que el más alto le gustaba,mucho menos decir que le había molestado el acto, por que claramente no era el caso, pero... no sabía exactamente qué es lo que tenía que decir.

-No hace falta que respondas ahora.- le dedicó una sonrisa, casi imperceptible, le dio un casto beso en la frente y arrancó el coche.

El rubio estuvo en silencio todo lo que duró el trayecto de regreso al apartamento de su hermano pequeño. Miraba por la ventana como si imaginara muchas historias observando el paisaje. Poco después llegaron al edificio y fue cuando el peliplateado ya había aparcado que decidió hablar.

-Gracias...- soltó de pronto. El mayor se sorprendió y lo miró de reojo. El menor se sonrojó, pero continuó lo que estaba diciendo, mientras seguía mirando por la ventana.- Yo... me lo he pasado muy bien hoy.- le miró de frente y le dio un beso en la mejilla al otro para luego abrir la puerta y salir del vehículo. El peliplateado decidió que era mejor no decir nada y siguió al contrario hasta el ascendor.

Una vez llegaron al apartamento, estos entraron viendo a Hibari y Mukuro peleando con un Daemon intentando pararles mientras que el lindo castaño estaba sentado en el suelo como paralizado y muy, pero que muy, ruborizado. Ellos dos solo se miraron confundidos, pero rápidamente el rubio agachó un poco la cabeza ruborizándose al recordar lo sucedido ese día. Negó con la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el ojimiel.

El mayor solo pensó que seguramente sería cuestión de tiempo que el ojiazul aceptara y aclarara sus sentimientos.

 **...Continuará...**

* * *

 **La próxima cita es la de Mukuro / Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo jejejeje n.n**

 **Por cierto olvidé mencionar en el anterior que la forma de escojer el orden de las citas es exáctamente como lo hice yo cuando escribí el fic XD No podía decidirme y lo dejé a la suerte :p**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo (=^w^=)**


	7. Chapter 7

**No me odies por tardar tanto ;_; en serio que he tenido unos meses horribles y no tenía como prioridad actualizar el fic / pero aquí teneís la cita de Mukuro n.n**

* * *

 **Cap.7- La playa, sentimientos confusos y un hermano intentando ayudar.**

Tsuna estaba muy nervioso. El mayor no le quiso decir a dónde iban y eso no ayudaba mucho, la verdad, pero de repente el coche se detuvo y el peliazul se bajo y le abrió la puerta del auto al castaño. Éste solo se bajo para luego ver algo hermoso. La arena, el agua que brillaba por la luz del sol y el ruido de las olas al chocar con la primera. Todo eso era muy relajante y al pequeño le encantó.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó el peliazul abrazándolo por detrás. El otro solo se ruborizó y asintió, provocando una sonrisa en el mayor.- Me alegra. - susurró más para si mismo que para el menor.

En esa playa casi no había gente, era un lugar que pocos conocían y era perfecto si querías un poco de intimidad. El castaño se cambió en el coche y salió más rápido que un rayo hasta la orilla. Era un día realmente caluroso así que tenía muchas ganas de refrescarse. Mukuro, por otra parte, se sentó cerca del castaño y le miró mientras jugaba, parecía un niño pequeño y eso le gustó. Después de varios minutos el ojimiel se encontraba un poco cansado así que se dirigió donde el mayor estaba sentado y se dejó caer a su lado.

-Nee... Mukuro. – llamó mientras se sentaba mejor y le miraba a los ojos. El mayor dejó el libro que tenía en las manos y le miró curioso.

-Dime, Tsunayoshi-kun. - dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. El castaño se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza.

-¿Co-como... conoces este lugar?- preguntó sin mirarle. La sonrisa en el rostro del contrario se ensanchó ante la actitud tímida y curiosa del castaño y le respondió.

-Cuando era pequeño lo descubrí por casualidad. Pensé que te gustaría así que te traje.- explicó con simpleza y sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

-Ya veo... ¡Gracias por compartirlo conmigo! - le respondió este dedicándole una sonrisa brillante y encantadora. El peliazul solo ladeó un poco la cabeza, ya que casi se desangra ante aquella dulce visión. El otro solo le miró interrogante.

-Nee... ¿te bañas conmigo?- preguntó de lo más inocente el castaño.

-¿Qu-qué? - dijo tartamudeando el otro. " _Maldita sea, ¿como puede ser tan condenadamente lindo?_ " pensó a la vez en que reconsideraba lo de tirárselo allí mismo.

-Si... es que es aburrido si me baño solo. Nee, ¿vamos, si?- pidió con cara de cachorito apaleado. No hay que decir que Mukuro casi necesitaba una transfusión de sangre.

-Es- esta bien...- accedió cuando logró controlar sus más bajos impulsos. ¡No era un animal por dios! El ojimiel sonrió deslumbrantemente, le agarró del brazo y lo lanzó al agua sin pensárselo.

Estuvieron jugando y riendo un buen rato en el agua, hasta que el menor cayó en cuenta que ya era hora de comer.

-Mukuro... ¿vamos a comer algo?- cuestionó sonriéndole. Otra transfusión de sangre para el pobre peliazul.

-Cl-claro...- susurró sonrojado. Le sorprendía que el más joven no notara la creciente erección que su bañador mostraba. Además que al estar este mojado lo hacía aún más prominente.

Sin más se secaron y se pusieron una camiseta, luego empezaron a caminar por el paseo marítimo, viendo puestos de comida, tiendas, etc. Pararon un par de veces cuando al castaño le llamaba la atención algo y siempre le sacaba una sonrisa al mayor pues el ver como le brillaban los orbes por la curiosidad o emoción era una imagen sumamente encantadora.

-Mmmm... ¿qué quieres comer?- preguntó inocentemente el menor. " _A tí._ " pensó el mayor, pero hasta él comprendía que decir eso sería inapropiado.

-Lo... que tú quieras está bien.- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?- el otro asintió- Pues... allí está bien.- dijo con una sonrisa señalando uno de los puestos. El otro se lo miró, parecía una especie de establecimiento occidental, no sabría decir de qué país exactamente, pero le pareció interesante pro lo que se sentaron en una mesa y ordenaron lo que les llamó la atención del menú.

-Mmmh... ¿estás hablando bastante hoy no?- soltó el peliazul de la nada. Llevaban como 15 minutos ahí sentados y el ojimiel no había dejado de hablar sobre diferentes cosas que se le venían a la cabeza.

-¿Eh? Bu-bueno...- el castaño se sonrojó, era verdad que estaba hablando más que de costumbre.

-No pasa nada. Sólo me pareció divertido.- le respondió con una sonrisa el de ojos bicolor.

-Es que... me lo estoy pasando muy bien.- confesó el otro agachando la cabeza.- Supongo que es el mar que me relaja.- murmuró sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-Ya veo... bueno, a mí me gustas de las dos formas. Tímido y sincero, las dos.- declaró para luego darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla al castaño quien parecía un semáforo de lo rojo que se encontraba su rostro.

-Gr-gra-gracias...- tartamudeó. El pobre no sabía que responder y solo pudo decir eso, su rubor era tan grande que no pudo mirarle durante un buen rato además...¿se le había declarado? El peliazul solo sonrió ante lo inocente de su niño, o bueno, su futuro niño. Le gustaba a idea. El solo pensar que podrían pasar más tiempo juntos hacía que se le acelerara el corazón.

Un rato después llegó la camarera con la comida y la sirvió. Ellos comieron casi sin hablar ya que el menor seguía muy avergonzado por ese comentario o dclaración... lo que fuese que haya sido.

Ya eran las 16:00h cuando ellos terminaron con su amena comida y decidieron seguir caminando y viendo tiendas. Ahora hablaban un poco más ya que el ojimiel se quedaba asombrado ante algunas cosas y parecía muy emocionado por otras. En un momento dado, este se quedó observando una muñequera de diseño bastante simple, era de estilo camuflaje, que pareció interesarle, o al menos esa era la sensación que tuvo el mayor al verle.

-¿Te gusta? - le preguntó el peliazul, abrazándole por detrás aprovechando que este se encontraba de cara al escaparate.

-¿Eh? Bu-bueno... si... es bastante linda...- dijo sin mirarle y sonrojándose hasta las orejas. El peliazul le dijo que le esperara un momento, entró a la tienda y compró lo que miraba el pequeño.

Este se había alejado un poco y miraba con gran interés un perro de juguete de esos que andan y saltan y cuando el muñeco saltó, casi se cae al suelo de culo por la sorpresa. El mayor, quien ya había salido del establecmiento y se había quedado obrservándole desde una distancia prudente, no pudo evitar soltar una risita divertida y le llamo para que le prestara atención.

-Toma... ya que dijiste que te gustaba.- le dijo mientras le daba una bolsa con la muñequera dentro.

-¿Eh? N-no... hacía falta. - murmuró cogiendo la bolsa tímidamente y enrojeciéndose. Entonces sacó la prenda y le pidió al mayor que extendiera su brazo. Este lo hizo sin entender y entonces el castaño se la colocó.

-¿Tsunayoshi-kun? - preguntó el peliazul mirando el regalo.

-Bueno... pensé que te quedaría bien así que...- confesó agachando la cabeza. El mayor se sorprendió por sus palabras.

-Entonces... ¿era para mi?- el otro asintió y el peliazul le cogió del mentón e hizo que le viera. - Gracias.- le susurró al oído para luego besarle.

Al principio sus labioa se encontraron casta y dulcemente, pero no tardó mucho en convertiso en un beso demandante, húmedo y caliente. Profanó sin escrúpulos la cavidad del menor con su lengua, la cual había sido colada en un momento en el qual el menor intentaba recuperar el aire. Por parte del castaño, era un poco más cohibido, pero intentó seguirle el ritmo al peliazul, colocando sus manos alrededor del cuello de este. Al principio, al mayor le sorprendió la actitud del más pequeño, pero no le importó. Con su mano derecha, la cual colocó sobre la cintura de este, atrajo sus cuerpos lo más posible y con la izquirda, la cual colocó en la nuca del menor, cambió el ángulo del baso para así poder profundizarlo más.

A ninguno de los dos les importó el que estuvieran en medio de la calle, bueno más bien, al de ojos heterocromáticos no le importó pues el ojimiel se encontraba demasiado perdido en el beso como para recordar si quiera su nombre, mucho menos dónde se encontraba en ese momento. Eso sí, una vez se separaron, por culpa de la falta del estúpido, pero vital, aire, el menor agachó la cabeza ruborizándose de sobremanera. Las miradas de los demás transeúntes le parecían dagas al pobre y avergonzado veinteañero. El más alto solo sonrió divertido, le cogió de la mano y siguieron caminando ante la atenta mirada de la gente que pasaba.

Los dos se encaminaron hacia el coche del mayor. Una vez dentro, el mencionado, abrazó al castaño en un abrazo muy posesivo.

-Sabes... realmente no quiero que salgas con Ave-kun.- le susurró al oído a la vez en que acariciaba levemente la espalda baja del más bajo.

-Es-eso... no sería justo.- dijo el menor sonrojándose or las suaves caricias. Su cuerpo se sentía caliente y se estemecía con cada suve toque de esas experimentadas manos. El mayor sonrió y le soltó para luego encender el motor del coche e ir rumbo hacia el apartamento.

-Tienes razón.- admitió por último para luego conducir en silencio.

Durante el viaje de regreso, al menor le pasaban muchas ideas por la cabeza. Pensaba en por qué no se resistió ante ese beso, en lo bien que lo había pasado durante todo el día y en lo cómodo que se había sentido junto a él. Por otro lado, también pensó en el moreno, que le había llamado la atención desde el segundo en que lo vio, en que también estaba muy a gusto a su lado y en que tampoco le molestaba cuando le tocaba o besaba. Sentía un gran conflicto interno pues estaba seguro que sentía algo más que cariño o atracción hacia ambos varones y no sabía si eso era bueno o justo.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando llegaron hasta que oyó la voz del peliazul llamándole. Salió del auto y se dirigieron hasta su apartamento.

Una vez entraron, vieron al moreno que leía un libro. Al castaño se le iluminaron los ojos por la curiosidad y sonriendo, se acercó hasta él y le abrazó por detrás. Sorprendentemente, el más alto no se sobresaltó sino que simplemente le miró de reojo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-Nee... Hibari-san ¿qué lees?- le preguntó animadamente desde esa posición. El otro soltó una leve risita ante el actuar del pequeño, se giró un poco y le dio un beso casto en los labios al ojimiel para a continuación responderle.

-Nada interesante. - fueron sus palabras con voz tranquila y grave.

Al de ojos bicolor no le hizo mucha gracia ese gesto por parte del castaño, no después del día que habían pasado en compañía del otro, así que lo apartó del moreno y le plantó un beso... " _Demasiado atrevido._ " pensaba el moreno sintiendo su irritación crecer. Ante ello este agarró de vuelta al castaño y le dio uno muchísimo más profundo, apasionado, húmedo y salvaje que dejó sin aliento al ojimiel. Una vez soltó al castaño para que recuperara el aire que le fue robado en el tan subido de tono acto, este cayó al suelo de la impresión y se quedó allí, muy sonrojado, intentando que no se le salieron el corazón del pecho ante lo acelerado que latía. Sentía que su sangre hervía, o más bien, todo su cuerpo se encontraba de lo más acalorado. " _Maldita sean este par de demonios sexys y calientes._ " pensó para si sonrojado a más no poder.

Los otros dos comenzaron a pelear como los gatos y los perros haciendo que el peliazul mayor bajara ante el incesante ruido, encontrándose con un Tsuna muy sonrojado en el suelo y los otros dos peleando como si quisieran destrozar el piso. Cosa que no era buena idea si tenía en cuenta que si eso sucedía ninguno de los seis tendrían dónde quedarse, o bueno, más bien ellos cuatro dado que los gemelos tendrían la posibilidad de volver a su hogar.

Sin pensárselo mucho se metió en medio e intentó detenerles cuando, poco después, oyeron que la otra pareja llegaba, encontrándose un panorama nada bueno.

*Continuación de donde fue dejado el capítulo anterior.*

El rubio se quedó mudo ante esa visión. Se acercó a su hermanito y lo ayudó a levantarse para seguidamente encaminarse hasta la habitación del más pequeño quién seguía algo aturdido por todo lo acontecido minutos atrás.

En la sala seguían peleando los dos cuando los hermanos se fueron, se oían los golpes y gritos desde arriba, hasta que el ojiazul cerró la puerta de la estancia. Le hubiera gustado entrometerse y detener toda la situación, pero confiaba en que Daemon y Alaude podrían con ello. Él tenía que algo mucho más importante que hacer: asegurarse de que su querido y adorable hermano se encontraba bien.

-¿Tsu-chan? ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó preocupado el rubio. El nombrado reaccionó ante la voz de su onii-chan y se sintió algo confuso cuando reconoció su cuarto. " _No sentía cuando me llevó hasta aquí._ " pensó para si nerviosamente.

-Si... solo fue una tontería.- comentó riendo algo abochornado.

-¿Seguro?- quiso asegurarse todavía preocupado. El que se riera así no significaba que le estuviera mintiendo, pero quería cerciorarse.

-Sip, no te preocupes.- le respondió el castaño con una gran sonrisa. El mayor solo suspiró y se sentó al lado de su hermanito.- Por cierto... ¿qué tal te fue?- le preguntó el menor curioso por la respuesta que obtendría. El otro se ruborizó y no supo que responder.

-Bi-bien... supongo.- dijo ladeando la cabeza.

-Nii-chan... ¿qué pasó?- le cuestionó ya que parecía algo confuso.- Pareces confundido. - aseguró más que comentar. Conocía demasiado bien a su hermano mayor como para no notar ese brillo inseguro en sus orbse color zafiro.

-N-no... sé de qué... me hablas.- tartamudeó todavía sin mirarle.

-¡Nii-chan!- exclamó mientras le miraba acusadoramente.

-Es-está bien...- cedió a la vez en que se sonrojaba aún más.- Verás... Alaude me dijo que... le gusto.- confesó lo último casi en un susurro.

-¿Solo eso?- comentó el otro como si nada.

-¿Co-com-como qué "solo eso"? A mí me preocupa ¿sabes?- manifestó el otro mirándole con un notorio sonrojo en la cara.

-Nii-chan... ¿qué sentiste cuando te lo dijo?- le preguntó, no sin antes dejar salir un suspiro algo cansado. En serio que había ocasiones en que su hermano hacía una montaña de un grano de arena.

-¿Eh? Bu-bueno... no supe... qué responder... sentí que mis palabras no querían salir.- musitó agachando la cabeza.

-Ya veo...- respondió el otro con una gran sonrisa.- Pero... ¿te disgustó, te alegró? - sugirió para seguir con la conversación. Necesitaba que el mayor siguiera pensando en ello para poder ayudarle.

-No lo se... pero creo que... me hizo feliz, supongo.- admitió mientras se sonrojaba más.

-Nii-chan eso significa que te gusta.- señaló con absoluta sinceridad y contundencia en sus palabras el castaño.

-E-eso ya... lo sé pero...- no fue capaz de articular palabra alguna. Sentía su cabeza dar vueltas. Las palabras bailaban y reuhían en su lengua como negándose a salir de esta. El castaño le miró y suspiró. " _Es que a veces él podía ser más despistado que yo._ " musitó para sí mismo el menor.

-Pero... ¿qué? Nii-chan, hasta ahora se te ha confesado mucha gente pero...- pensó un poco qué decir y luego prosiguió.- Tú nunca les prestabas atención. No ha habido nadie que hiciera que te sonrojaras o con quien no pudieras hablar por los nervios. ¿No crees que eso significa... que sientes algo más por Alaude que un simple gustar?- insinuó y sin decir nada más salió de la habitación, dejando allí a su rubio hermano pensando.

Pero al salir sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, puesto que no esperaba encontrarse con nadie allí.

-¿Daemon?- llamó el castaño al ver al peliazul delante suyo quien se encontraba apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados, mirada seria en su persona.

 **...Continuará...**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Pues... aquí el siguiente cap. Creo que el título dice mucho sobre lo que sucederá /**_

* * *

 **Cap.8- Celos, celos y más celos... ¿puede ser eso bueno?**

Daemon, Tsuna y Alaude bajaban hacia el salón. Una vez bajaron, los dos semes de nuestro castaño se enfadaron y Giotto, que había decidido bajar a despejarse un poco y estaba sentado en el sofá, también se molestó.

La razón de ello era que el ojimiel estaba subido en la espalda del peliplateado, hablando de algo muy feliz, mientras el otro le sonreía.

Daemon miró disimuladamente la cara de los otros tres y sonrió internamente por la reacción de los tres. Les hizo una seña a la "parejita", que los otros tres no vieron, y procedieron con lo que seguía.

El castaño se bajó de la espalda del mayor y le dio un beso en la mejilla, delante de todos, que ya estaban en llamas de furia. Luego sin prestar atención alrededor dijo:

-¿En serio?- le preguntó todo emocionado al mayor. El otro solo asintió.-¡Yaaaay! ¡Alaude-san eres genial!- exclamó abrazándolo de un brazo.

El rubio les miraba con dagas en los ojos, ya bastante enfadado por la actitud de su hermano con su novio. " _Espera, espera, espera un momento. ¿En qué estoy pensado? Alaude no es mi novio pero... ¿Por qué me molesta tanto el que Tsu-chan esté tan pegado a él?_ " pensó el ojiazul entre confundido e irritado por toda la situación.

Daemon se dio cuenta de que su plan estaba funcionando bastante bien y les hizo otra seña al par para que siguieran. Estos entendendieron al peliazul mayor, puesto que también habían estado pendientes de las reacciones de todos los presentes, y continuaron con su actuación.

Tsuna se soltó del brazo del mayor y, a paso tranquilo, aunque por dentro le temblaba todo el cuerpo cual gelatina y se lamentaba por lo que saldría de su boca a continuación, se dirigió a su moreno.

-Nee... Hibari-san... ¿puedo pedirte algo?- dijo lo más dulce que pudo. El mayor asintió, todavía enfadado por lo acontecido.- Bien... ¿te importa si dejamos lo de la cita para otro día?- pidió sonriendo tiernamente aunque por dentro lloraba a mares. Tenía muchas ganas de salir con el moreno, pero su prioridad en ese momento era ayudar al lento de su hermano. El mayor quedó en shock y no supo que decir.

-¿Por qué?- consiguió preguntar con los dientes apretados y sus puños ni se diga. Sentía unas enormes ganas de golpar algo o alguien, preferentemente al peliplateado. Aunque tuvo que contenerse. Todavía no tenía suficiente información como para decidir si mataría a alguien o no.

-Es que... Alaude-san tiene unas entradas para una película que hace mucho quería ver y solo la ponen mañana... ¿te importa?- preguntó con ojitos de carnero degollado por lo que el mayor no le pudo decir que no. Como hipnotizado, por esa carita, accedió sin darse cuenta. Solo logró salir de su estupor cuando oyó al menor agradecerle entusiasmadamente- ¡Gracias!- exclamó muy contento el castaño al tiempo en que daba saltitos en su lugar.

La imagen era adorable, pero cuando su cerebro comprendió lo que sucedía sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho. Al parecer el castaño iba a tener una cita con otro que no sería él... bueno a parte del de cabello de piña.

Era tarde y hubo consenso en que era mejor irse a dormir para así despertarse temprano y disfrutar más del día. El humor entre los integrantes del grupo era bastante variado. Tres de ellos parecían deprimidos, confundidos y bastante más que molestos, aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta. Mientras que los otros tres celebraban internamente su pequeña victoria. Su plan estaba en marcha y, cierto que no parecían haber hecho gran cosa, pero el simple hecho de haber conseguido la aprovación del ojinegro ya era un paso enorme en la buena dirección.

Una vez todos se encontraban en sus respectivos cuartos, era evidente que el rubio iba a preguntarle a su ototo a qué venía todo lo ocurrido durantes los últimos 15 minutos, pero el castaño, sabiendo de antemano cómo reaccionaría su hermano, se hizo el dormido no dejándole de otra más que rendirse y esperar para hablar con él al día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente, Tsuna despertó antes que el ojiazul y le miró entre apenado y decidido. Sabía que al tener una cita con Alaude, o bueno fingirla, resultaría en una situación incómoda, pero lo hacía por su bien. Su hermano necesitaba ayuda y él estaba dispuesto a ser el malo de la película con tal de que este pudiera ser feliz. El plan lo decidieron después de que saliera del cuarto y se encontrara con Daemon en el pasillo.

* **Flashback** *

-¿Daemon?- dijo el castaño al ver al peliazul delante suyo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio durante el cual el menor no sabía que decir. " _¿Lo habrá oído todo? Creo que por su expresión así es... ¿Debería intentar animarle?_ " en lo que él cavilaba lo que posiblemente podría suceder a continuación, el mayor habló.

-Así que eso pasó...- comentó mirándole fijamente. El castaño solo asintió un poco apenado. El mayor se dio cuenta y decidió seguir.- No te preocupes... ya sabía lo que Giotto siente por Alaude.- confesó con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Eh?- dijo sorprendido el menor.

-Si... no pasa nada.- aseguró sin cambiar su expresión. Cierto que le dolía el no ser correspondido, pero al ver al rubio sonreir... sentía que eso era suficiente para sentirse feliz.

-Pero... ¿eso no te molesta?- cuestionó algo cohibido y, por qué no decirlo, curioso.

-Si pero... hablemos en otro sitio mejor.- sin decir nada más se dirigieron a la habitación que ocupada el peliplateado.

Al entrar lo encontraron sobre la cama leyendo quien alzó la mirada para observarles ligeramente curioso y sorprendido. Alzó una ceja para instarles a hablar, cosa que Daemon hizo sin miramientos.

-Bien... me enteré que le confesaste tus sentimientos a Giotto.- fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca, parecía un comentario casual, pero los tres sabían que darían paso a una conversación bastante seria. Se sentó sobre la cama, dejando espacio en madio de ambos para que el castaño lo ocupara.

-Si es verdad..- afirmó el otro secamente. El silencio que le siguió era tenso y pesado. El ojimiel sentía que se sofocaba y decidió que tendría que intervenir para que la conversación fluyera mejor. Se sentó en el espacio que le habían dejado, estando de frente a los otros dos formando así un triángulo.

-Bu-bueno...- suspiró para darse ánimos.- Daemon-san, me dijiste que no te importaba el que a Gio-chan le guste Alaude... ¿estás seguro?- inquirió dirigiéndose al peliazul. Evidentemente ese comentario llamó la atención del peliplateado quién les miró sin comprender y asombrado al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó este, pero su pregunta fue simplemente ignorada por los otros dos.

-Si es verdad... por que me gusta Giotto quiero que sea feliz. Por eso...- paró un momento y miró a Alaude, luego volvió a mirar al castaño.- Os voy a ayudar a que Giotto se de cuenta de lo que siente por este idiota.- declaró con voz divertida. El mencionado frunció el ceño, pero decidió que no merecía la pena ponerse a discutir con él. No cuando, al parecer, había sido el ganador en la competición por el amor del rubio. Así que dejaría que el conrario se desquitase un poco con ese tipo de comentarios hacia su persona.

-Ya veo...- el menor suspiró para luego sonreír.- Gracias entonces.- dijo sinceramente y con una leve sonrisa adornando sus facciones.

-¿Pero que haremos?- preguntó el implicando en el tema, que se había mantenido callado. Mayormente por que sabía que le volverían a ignorar si hablaba cuando no tocaba.

-Mmmm... no lo sé. Yo hablé con él y creo que realmente está pensando en lo que le dije aunque... sino hacemos algo realmente tardará en darse cuenta.- respondió suspirando el menor. A veces su hermano era más despistado que él mismo y era en esos momentos en que le parecía sumamente irritante la actitud del rubio.

-Bien... y que tal si... intentamos celarle. Ahora mismo, con la confesión que ha recibido, siente que puede tomarse su tiempo por que cree que el idiota no cambiará de opinión. Como decirlo... para él, Alaude ya está asegurado, o algo así. No cree que alguien más pueda llamarle la atención, no si cree que ha sido sincero. Si metemos a un tercero que pueda hablar con él sin problemas y a quien Alaude preste atención... lo más seguro es que se sienta amenazado. No querrá perderle. - Daemon les contó y cuando dejó de hablar se encontraba mirando fijamente al ojimiel. Este comprendió lo que estaba implicando y frunció el ceño, no muy seguro de si era buena idea, pero al ver como los otros dos parecían tan decididos accedió a ser el "tercero". Después de todo, quería ayudar a su heramno además que las miradas intensas que ese par le dirigía eran difíciles de ignorar, mucho menos rechazar.

-Está bien...- accedió después de suspirar.- No me gusta parecer el malo pero... por Gio-chan lo haré. Aunque con una condición.- los otros dos le miraron interrogantes.- No quiero que ni Mukuro ni Hibari-san sepan de esto.- declaró con absoluta convicción.

-¿No quieres que sepan que finges?- preguntó sorprendido el peliazul. El menor simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?- ahora era el peliplata quién cuestionaba.

-No quiero que sea una prueba solo para Gio-chan. Quiero saber si esos dos de verdad van en serio conmigo o solo es una competición por saber quién es el mejor de ellos.- explicó y por el brillo inseguro en sus orbes los mayores comprendieron el miedo que sentía respecto al tema. Ellos entendían las dudas del menor, no había que ser un genio para notar la desestima que esos dos sentían al mirarse, por no decir odio. Es difícil creen en las palabras de alguien referentes al ámbito romántico cuando toda la situación ha comenzado por una competición y mucho más cuando dicha persona, o personas en este caso, eran orgullosas y no querían perder frente al contrario.

Es por esas, y muchas otras razones, por las cuales accedieron. El ojimiel merecía hacerles esa prueba y comprobar la veracidad y autenticidad de los sentimientos que ambos le profesaban. Hablaron sobre los pasos y acciones a seguir ycuando estuvieron seguros de que funcionaría, bajaron al salón para llevarlo a cabo.

* **Fin flashback** *

Se dirigió al salón para preparar el desayuno. Todo estaba en silencio dado que todavía era muy temprano. Fue cuando colocó toda la comida sobre la mesa que bajaron Daemon y Alaude, ya completamente arreglados. Les sonrió levemente, acción que fue devuelta con el mismo entusiamo.

-Bien...¿estáis listos?- preguntó el peliazul mirándole a los dos alternativamente.

-Si... pero todavía no estoy muy convencido de esto.- confesó el castaño con preocupación evidente en la voz. Por la forma en que jugaba con sus dedos estaba claro que la situación le hacía sentir ansioso y nervioso.

-No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien.- aseguró muy convencido el mayor, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del castaño para intentar relajarle.

-Bueno... está bien.- dijo resignándose el menor no queriendo hecharse para atrás ahora que todo se encontraba en marcha.

Los tres almorzaron tranquilamente, a penas y eran las ocho de la mañana. Cuando terminaron, una media hora más tarde, la pareja se marchó sel apartamento. Daemon solo tenía que esperar a que los demás bajaran y entonces proswguiría con su parte del plan. Fueron casi cuarenta minutos más tarde que los otros tres inquilinos del lugar hicieron acto de presencia. " _Menos mal. Llegan a tardar más y no creo que hayamos podido seguir adelante con esto. Me habría visto obligado a ir a por ellos yo mismo y entonces las cosas no habrían salido como deben._ " pensó el peliazul mayor, aliviado de todavía poder continuar. La película no tardaría tanto en empezar, contando que tendrían que conducir hasta allí, así que solo tenía como 15 minutos para sacarlos del apartamento.

-Buenos días.- saludó el mayor.

-Buenos días... esto... ¿Dónde está Tsu-chan?- preguntó el rubio mirando hacia ambos lado, claramente buscando al mencionado.

-¿Tsuna-kun? Se fue con Alaude hace un rato ya que la película empieza a las 10:30h.- respondió lo más normal que pudo. Teniendo en cuenta que los otros dos mayores lo miraban amenazadoramente. Si las miradas mataran él ya se encontrarían en el centro de la tierra.

-¿¡POR QUÉ NO NOS HAS DESPERTADO ANTES!?- demandó saber un irritado y malhumorado Mukuro.

-¿Qué pasa? Ni que fuera para tanto.- comentó intentando calmarle. " _Definitivamente moriré hoy si no consiguimos que esto salga bien. Esos dos dan miedo._ " pensó mientras sentía escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo entero por culpa de ese par.

-No seas imbécil. ¿Dónde han ido y qué película van a ver?- exigió el moreno mirándolo inquisidoramente. Con mucho miedo, el cual no se molestó en ocultar, el peliazul les dijo el lugar y el nombre de la película. No tardaron mucho en correr escaleras arriba y mucho menos en bajar vestidos. Evidentemente obligaron a Daemon a llevarles aunque, siendo sincero consigo mismo, él tenía como deber hacerlo así que no puso mucha resistencia que digamos.

" _¿Qué demonios está pasando?_ " pensaba Mukuro sentado en el asiento derecho de la parte trasera del coche, cruzado de brazos y mirando por la ventana.

" _Esto me está molestando mucho. Cómo se atreva a tocar al conejo morderé hasta la muerte al hervíboro._ " eran los pensamientos del ojinoche quien se encontraba en el lado izquierdo con el ceño fruncido y las manos hechas puños.

" _¿Por qué me haces esto? Idiota... después de todo yo..._ " el rubio estaba hecho un lío. La situación le enojaba y sentía su pecho doler, pero todavía no sabía exactamente por qué.

Daemon solo les miraba divertido por el retrovisor mientras se dirigían a su destino. Las cosas iban mejor de lo que habían pensado en un principio.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_

Alaude y Tsuna hacía mucho que habían llegado al lugar y se encontraban sentados en uno de los bancos cerca de la entrada, esperando a que Daemon les enviara un mensaje para seguir con su parte. El castaño se encontraba bostezando cuando el mayor recibió dicho mensaje, el cual anunciaba su pronta llegada.

El castaño suspiró intentando darse ánimos. Realmente no le parecía muy bien lo que estaban haciendo, pero... su hermano necesitaba ver que Alaude era un varón atractivo y soltero, por lo que muchas personas intentarían conquistarle y este no tenía obligación ninguna a serle fiel al rubio puesto que no eran nada, oficialmente hablando.

El mayor se dio cuenta de la preocupación del ojimiel y le acarició suavemente la cabeza para tranquilizarlo, cosa que funcionó, dado que este le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa en agradecimiento. Justo cuando aquello transcurría fue que llegaron los demás, enfadándose ante la actitud de "parejita feliz" que llevaban esos dos.

La "pareja" no perdió más tiempo y entraron al cine, dirigiéndose de inmediato a la sala que les tocaba. No se molestaron en comprar nada, primero por que no hacía tanto que habían comido y segundo, el castaño confesó que si tenía algo encima lo acabaría tirando por todos lados por el miedo así que le parecía un gasto realmente absurdo e innecesario.

-¡AH! Tsu-chan mintió, a él no le gustan nada estas películas.- declaró el rubio al ver el cartel de dicho film y reconocer al género al cual pertenecía. Era una de esas películas de lobos, vampiros y cazadores la cual pertenecía al género del horror, donde había mucha violencia y sangre. Al castaño le aterraban y luego casi nunca podía dormir. " _Completamente cierto... pero era nuestra mejor opción si queríamos que esto funcionara._ " pensó Daemon. Los mayores le miraron como para confirmar que decía la verdad y cuando le vieron asentir sus ceños se fruncieron a más no poder.

-Qué demonios...- comenzó el peliazul.

-Si no le gustan para que...- el moreno se calló antes de acabar la pregunta. Era evidente la respuesta. Este tipo de películas es para arrimarte a la persona que te gusta sin que sea tan sospechoso. " _Es verdad, este tipo de películas son perfectas para las parejas. Me da un poco de pena que Tsuna-kun tenga que verla a pesar de que las odie, pero... de esta forma todo será más real. Menos mal que no cogimos la sesión de la noche o al pobre lo traumatizaríamos._ " volvió a pensar Daemon apretando los labios preocupado por el castaño.

-¡Eso nunca pasará!- eclamaron al unísono ambos semes y entraron corriendo en la sala.

Durante toda la película, el pobre ojimiel estuvo abrazando al peliplateado, gritando y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de este. En algún punto casi que terminó sentado sobre el regazo del mayor sin darse cuenta. Este no se vio con el corazón de apartarle puesto que el pobre chico estaba haciendo esto por ayudarle en su relación con el ojiazul, por lo que solo se limitó a rodearle por la cintura y susurrarle palabras reconfortantes al oído. Los demás por su parte, observaban toda la escena desde los asientos traseros a la vez en que intentaban molestarlos sin ser descubiertos. Aunque no lograron gran cosa pues los mayores no ayudaban mucho al quedarse embobados ante las reacciones del lindo castaño. " _Par de idiotas... qué simples son._ " se dijo a si mismo Daemon con una gota resbalando por su sien.

Por fin, una larga hora y media más tarde, la película acabó. Aunque según el castaño esta duró un siglo lleno de sufrimiento para su persona. En lo que salían del recinto, este seguía abrazado del brazo del mayor por acto reflejo de esa última hora de su vida.

-Lo siento.- se diculpó el mayor on absoluta sinceridad al tiempo en que secaba unas cuantas lágrimas que había derramado el pequeño durante la filmación.- Siento que hayas tenido que verla a pesar de que no te gustan.- dijo mientras le acariciaba una mejilla con delicadeza borrando todo rastro húmedo que hubiera allí.

-Está bien...- susurró secándose las últimas lágrimas que caían.- No pasa nada.- aseguró mientras le sonreía levemente.

" _¡Joder!Si es que parecen una pareja de verdad...si no llega a ser por que sé que están fingiendo..._ " pensó Daemon completamente sorprendido por lo natural que actuaban ese par.

La "pareja", quienes cansados de tanto actuar (entre otras cosas, sobretodo el ojimiel), aunque siendo sinceros no estaban fingiendo tanto, decidieron que ya era hora de dar el últmio paso... el beso. Solo tenían que fingir besarse y esperar a que alguno de los otros tres les parasen. Con eso en mente, se sentaron en un banco de un parque por el cual estaban pasando y procedieron con lo dicho.

Alaude acariciaba la mejilla del castaño en un acto dulce y tierno mientras el menor le cogía la mano dando un asentimiento de aprobación. Entonces, el mayor se fue inclinando para besar al lindo castaño, pero... antes de conseguirlo, alguien le coge del cuello de la camisa y lo aparta del pequeño. Ese alguien, no es más ni menos que Mukuro que con una mirada de completo odio, intenta golpear al otro. Por suerte, Daemon le paró a tiempo de que pudiera lograrlo.

-Tu... ¿¡POR QUÉ TE METES!?- gritó muy enfadado el peliazul menor al mayor.

-Tranquilízate Mukuro.- pidió el castaño intentando calmarle, aunque por dentro se sentía nervioso a más no poder.

-¿¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice después de ver eso!?- exclamó cogiendo al menor de un brazo con mucha fuerza. El ojimiel apretó los labios para parar el quejido que saldría de estos, aunque no pudo contener la mueca de dolor que se formó en su rostro. Fue el moreno quien logró verla y sin dudarlo ni un segudo separó de inmediato al castaño del peliazul, abrazando al primero por detrás contra su pecho. El ojiazul, quien hasta ese momento había estado estupefacto mirando todo lo transcurrido, se acercó hasta el peliplateado y le golpeó en la mejilla con todas sus fuerzas.

-Tu...¡Alaude idiota! ¡Tsu-chan te odio!- gritó mientras comenzaba a llorar y se iba corriendo. El golpeado se fue tras él para explicárselo todo. El castaño, desde su lugar entre los fuertes brazos del ojinoche, comenzó a llorar también pues el que su hermano le hubiera dicho eso... le había dolido en demasía.

-Bueno... creo que no salió tan mal.- comentó Daemon rascándose la nuca algo incómodo.

-Tu... ¿eres idiota? ¿¡Crees que esto ha salido bien!?- le gritó el castaño, separándose del moreno y encarando al mayor. Sus semes no lo entendieron muy bien lo que sucedía por lo que solo se quedaron callados, observando y escuchando. Aunque el ver así al pequeño les provocaba una punzada en el corazón.- ¡Yo he pasado un miedo de muerte en esa estúpida película, a Alaude le han golpeado, Gio-chan se ha ido llorando y Mukuro y Hibari-san están realmente molestos! ¿¡Y dices que todo ha ido bien!?- vociferó completamente enfadado sin ser capaz de detener su llanto. Su respiración se encontraba acelerada y sentía que le faltaba el aire por lo que se recargó contra el pecho del moreno quien le sujetó por la cintura para evitar que cayera el suelo.

-Lo siento... no era mi intención que llegara tan lejos.- se disculpó muy apenado al ver así al ojimiel.

-Bien... ¿alguien nos puede explicar qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó aún molesto el otro peliazul, pero algo más relajado y mucho más preocupado por el menor.

Los otros dos se miraron y como el castaño no era capaz de articular palabra en ese momento fue Daemon quien les explicó todo. Antes de que eso ocurriera y, por el bien del castaño, el ojinoche se sentó en uno de los bancos con este encima de sus piernas. Fue entonces que Daemon comenzó con su explicación y una vez finalizó, miró con temor la reacción de los dos.

-Tu... ¿qué clase de estúpido plan era ese?- gruñó molesto Mukuro cogiéndole del cuello de la camisa.

-Lo siento... pero funcionó ya que os pusisteis celosos los tres.- fue su respuesta junto con una sonrisa mientras era zarandeado por el otro.

El moreno solo suspiró y siguió acariciando el cabello del menor, tranquilizándolo ya que este estaba con la cabeza gacha, apoyada en su pecho y no había dejado de llorar. Sentía como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente a causa del llanto.

-Bueno como sea...- dijo el peliazul soltando al otro y acercándose al ojimiel.- ¿Estas mejor?- le preguntó al castaño quien solo negó con la cabeza desde su lugar en el pecho del moreno. Esa respuesta hizo suspirar al mayor.- Lo siento... debí escucharte y no dejarme llevar por la ira. ¿Todavía te duele?- fueron sus palabras cargadas de sinceridad y preocupación a la vez en que le acariciaba el brazo que había agarrado antes.

-Estoy bien...- dijo por fin el menor, levantando un poco la cabeza.- Lo siento... esto fue mi culpa.- su voz era casi un susurro inaudible.

-No, no lo fue.- declaró ahora el moreno, el cual no había pronunciado palabra hasta ese momento.- Esto fue culpa de este idiota. - aseguró señalando al peliazul mayor.- Tú solo querías ayudar a tu hermano ¿verdad?- dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, pequeña pero sincera.

-Pero aún así... Gio-chan me odia.- murmuró apoyándose otra vez en el pecho del mayor.

-No te preocupes... eso lo dijo por que estaba enfadado. Él te quiere mucho tenlo por seguro.- consoló ahora el peliazul mientras le acariciaba esos preciosos y suaves cabellos castaños.

-Gracias...- susurró el ojimiel sonriendo por primera vez desde que comenzaron aquella conversación.

Los mayores se miraron entre si, y devolvieron el gesto, complacidos por haber podido tranquilizarle. Fue entonces que decidieron volver al departamento pues ya se les había hecho algo tarde.

-Venga volvamos.- instó con una sonrisa el peliazul.

-Hai...- susurró y obedeció como un niño pequeño. No queriendo soltarle, el moreno decidió llevarle en brazos hasta el coche del peliazul mayor, y lo depositó suavemente en el asiento del medio, ocupando su anterior puesto al igual que los otros dos. Sin decir nada más Daemon arrancó y emprendieron camino de vuelta a su hogar.

* **Por otro lado** *

Nuestro rubio corría por las calles mientras lloraba. Llegó hasta el puerto y se detuvo un poco para recuperar el aliento. No podía creer que su hermano hubiera estado a punto de besar a la única persona que le había gustado en mucho tiempo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había sido muy tonto en pensar que el peliplateado le esperaría. Con ese pensamiento solo pudo empezar a llorar de nuevo mientras dirigía su vista al mar.

El mayor buscaba desesperadamente al rubio. Tenía que explicarle lo que pasó, le había dolido mucho verlo llorar y tampoco quería que odiara a su hermano por ese estúpido plan, uno en el que ni siquiera quería participar el castaño.

Un poco lejos, en el puerto vio una cabellera rubia y dos hombres le estaban hablando. Se dirigió muy enfadado ya que sabía que las intenciones de esos dos hombres no eran para nada bien intencionadas.

-¡Soltadme!- gritó el rubio. Esos hombres no le daban buena espina y no quería irse con ellos.

-Venga... no te resistas. Tenemos el trabajo perfecto para una lindura como tú.- habló uno de ellos con una sonrisa torcida.

-No te preocupes... te gustará y pagan bien.- insistió el otro mientras le cogía de un brazo.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡No quiero! ¡Soltadme idiotas!- gritó aún más desesperado y ya casi sin fuerzas para resistirse.

-Parece que tendremos que hacerlo a la fuerza.- comentó el primero ampliando su sonrisa. Estaba a punto de golpear al menor cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en el lado derecho de su cuerpo, gimiendo de dolor cayó al suelo con fuerza. Su compañero quisó salir corriendo, pero un fuerte golpe en su estómago le hizo caer también.

El rubio solo había cerrado los ojos al verl la clara intención de estos de golpearle, pero cuando sintió unos brazos rodearle con suavidad y aspiró ese aroma que conocía muy bien se tranquilizó y los volvió a abrir. Estuvieron un buen rato así, el menor intentando regular su respiración y calmar a su acelerado corazón, hasta que recordó lo que había pasado entre ellos hace poco y se separó de él con un fuerte empujón.

-¡Lárgate! ¡A ti tampoco te quiero ver!- gritó mientras lágrimas recorrían de nuevo su fina piel.

-Me da igual que me odies pero... al menos escúchame.- pidió a la vez en que hacía que el menor le encarara.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- dijo mientras se soltaba de su agarre.- ¡Solo me has estado mintiendo! ¿Te burlabas de mí verdad? - su voz salió con tanto dolor que el mayor sintió como si alguien apretara con fuerza su corazón.

No queriendo verle más de esa forma y, tampoco sintiéndose capaz de aguantar las hirirentes palabras del rubio, le besó logrando callar todas sus palabras. El ojiazul intentó resistirse en un comienzo, pero su cuerpo no cumplía las órdenes de su cerebro. Pasaron unos minutos y por fin el beso se terminó.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el rubio mientras intentaba recuperar el aire perdido.

-Te lo explicaré, todo.- cuando el ojiazul se tranquilizó un poco, el peliplateado cumplió con su palabra y comenzó a explicarle todo lo sucedido. A cada palabra que decía, el menor se sentía cada vez peor por haberle dicho eso a su ototo. Una vez Alaude terminó, el rubio no sabía que decir ni qué hacer.- Lo siento. No queríamos que pasara esto. No me importa si me odias pero... no le hagas eso a tu hermano. Él realmente te quiere y a pesar de no estar muy convencido con esto nos ayudó. Todo por tí.- el mayor iba a marcharse, pero unas manos lo detuvieron al agarrar con fuerza su camisa.

-Lo siento... te creo. De verdad te creo y...- empezó a llorar otra vez mientras agachaba la cabeza.- Te amo... gracias a esto me di cuenta. El solo pensar que podrías estar con alguien más me molestó mucho. Te amo y... no quiero que te alejes de mí.- confesó en a penas un susurro con las mejillas enrojecidas. El mayor sonrió ante esa confesión y le abrazó para seguidamente volver a besarle, aunque en esta ocasión fue un breve y casto contanto entre sus labios.

-Yo también te amo.- declaró mirándole a la cara y sonriéndole. El ojiazul también sonrió y se aferró aún más al cuerpo del mayor.- Vamos, tu hermano te está esperando.- anunció a la vez en que le acariciaba la mejilla. El otro asintió y se dirigieron al vehículo del mayor, cogidos de la mano todo el trayecto hasta el.

Durante todo el viaje estuvieron en silencio, no era incómodo, simplemente no tenían nada que decirse en ese momento. Además... el rubio se sentía morir. La preocupación y culpabilidad le embargaban al recordar lo que le dijo a su hermanito en su ataque de celos y furia.

Una vez llegaron, se dirigieron al apartamento y cuando entraron vieron al menor de los Sawada sentado sobre el sofá, dormido con la cabeza recostada en el hombro del moreno y el peliazul al lado del primero, acariciándole el cabello con suavidad y gentileza.

Estos notaron su presencia y con un leve gesto les indicaron que no hiciesen ruido.

-Por fin se quedó dormido.- susurró Daemon quien se encontraba apoyado contra la pared al lado de la puerta por la cual acababan de entrar.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el rubio preocupado.

-Estuvo llorando hasta hace poco. Les ha costado mucho tranquilizarlo, pero por fin han conseguido que se duerma.- dijo con una sonrisa llena de dulzura al ver la preocupación del ojiazul.

-Ya veo...- murmuró y luego se dirigió hasta el sofá, donde se agachó hasta la altura de su hermanito.- Lo siento Tsu-chan. Te amo muchísimo y mañana te lo diré tanto como quieras.- prometió para luego darle un dulce beso en la mejilla y después sonrió. Él nunca odiaría a su ototo pasase lo que pasase. Al día siguiente hablaría con él y le pediría perdón. Después de todo el solo quería que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos y que dejara de ser tan idiota.

 **...Continuará...**

* * *

 _ **Bueno... ahora que lo he editado, puedo decir sin lugar a dudas que este es el capítulo más largo que tendrá el fic XD He añadido algunas cosas que en la versión original no estaban y me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado n.n Nos leemos en el siguiente que será el penútlimo capítulo (=^w^=)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ya tenemos aquí el penúltimo cap n.n Espero que os guste y nos leemos en las notas finales (;**_

* * *

 **Cap.9- Un pequeño incidente. Y comienza la última cita.**

Cuando el castaño se despertó, la cabeza le punzaba de forma intermitente y la molesta luz del sol que se colaba por entre las cortinas le daba de lleno en los ojos, los cuales irritado y sensible por el llanto del día anterior volvieron a cerrarse. Gruñó y esperó a que la habitación dejara de dar vueltas para volver a abrir sus orbes color miel, percatándose entonces que se encontraba sobre la mullida y confortable cama de su cuarto. Lugar al que no recordaba haber ido, al menos no cosncientemente. Fue mientras él intentaba hacer memoria que la puerta de su habitación se abrió, con tanta suavidad que casi no se percatade ello, mostrando a un rubio en ella. Ambos se quedaron mirando al contrario y la confusión del castaño se disipó cuando los recuerdos del día anterior le golpearon con fuerza.

Por su culpa el ojiazul se había ido llorando y Alaude se había ganado una buena bofetada. Al recordarlo se sintió un poco triste y bajó la mirada hacia las sábanas. El rubio se dio cuenta del gesto de su hermanito y se acercó lentamente hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama. Permaneció en silencio unos instantes, pensando en qué le debería decir exactamente a su adorable ototo para pedirle perdón, después de todo, él solo quería ayudar y la verdad... es que si lo hizo.

-Tsu-chan...- se atrevió a decir. El castaño solo giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado.- Tsu-chan mírame... por favor.- suplicó casi en un susurro.

Ante ese tono de voz, el ojimiel obedeció y le miró. Muy apenado por todo, el ojiazul solo sonrió ante esa visión tan linda y le abrazó, sorprendiendo al menor.

-¿Ni-nii-chan...?- tartamudeó algo sorprendido. Él no se esperaba ese gesto por parte de su nii-chan, realmente pensaba que estaría enfadado con él.

-Perdóname.- eso se lo dijo susurrándoselo al oído. Ante esas palabras el menor comenzó a llorar otra vez.- Tsu-chan... lo siento. No era mi intención decirte eso. Es verdad que estaba enfadado, pero... no tendría que haberte dicho eso.- le dijo mientras lo separaba un poco y acariciaba la mejilla y los orbes castaños del ojimiel.- Que sepas que eres mi querido ototo y no te cambiaría por nadie más. Y también...- le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió sinceramente.- Gracias Tsu-chan.- su sonrisa era dulce e iluminaría hasta la cueva más oscura con ella.

El ojimiel siguió llorando un buen rato más hasta que ya no pudo más y le sonrió sinceramente a su hermano.

-Lo siento y... gracias.- susurró con la sonrisa más tierna del mundo.

-No pasa nada.- le devolvió la sonrisa.- Vamos... tienes que hablar con Hibari-san y Mukuro-san. Además... le sigues debiendo la cita al moreno.- le recordó pues con todo lo sucedido el pobre joven de ojos color pizarra no pudo estar a solas con el ojimiel.

El castaño asintió y los dos se levantaron de la cama. El mayor de los dos esperó a que el otro se vistiera y, una vez terminó, se dirigieron hasta el comedor. Estaban bajando las escaleras cuando vieron a un moreno muy conocido sentado en el sofá del salón. Se miraron entre ellos confundidos y con una ceja alzada.

-¿Lambo?- murmuraron los dos hermanos a la vez sin comprender qué hacía él en su apartamento.

-Vino de repente y dice que no piensa volver a vuestra casa.- fueron las palabras de alguien desde detrás. El rubio saltó ligeramente en su sitio cuando unos brazos le rodearon la cintura desde allí.

-A-alaude...- susurró sonrojándose el pequeño cuando reconoció al dueño de aquella voz y brazos. El castaño solo sonrió ante ese acto y se limitó a mirarles en silencio. Se alegraba sinceramente por ellos y les deseaba lo mejor en su futuro.

-Bien... ¿le podéis convencer de que se vaya?- pidió un peliazul de ojos bicolor llamando la atención de los tres. Este se encontraba apoyado contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Mmm...- contemplativo el rubio miró a su hermanito y los dos asintieron después de apenas un par de segundos.- Está bien.- fueron sus palabras.

-Nosotros nos encargamos.- declaró con una sonrisa el castaño y sin esperar más se dirigieron hasta el sofá enfrente del que estaba sentado el moreno, donde se dejaron caer pesadamente.

-Lambo.- llamó el ojimiel en tono dulce y cantarín.

-¿Qué pasó esta vez?- preguntó comprensivo el ojiazul.

-Ugh... Tsuna, Giotto...- sin decir más se echó a llorar. Los dos hermanos se miraron, ya sabían lo que pasaba así que el preguntar había sido una gran tontería. Lambo empezó a hablar rápido, entre sollozos, algo que se hacía inentendible para los mayores quienes observaban la escena desde las escaleras, no queriendo entrometerse demasiado, pero por alguna razón, los Sawada parecían ser capaces de comprender sus balbuceos.

-Ya veo...- comentó el castaño asintiendo con una sonrisa algo siniestra en el rostro.

-Así que Reborn hizo eso...- murmuró el rubio con la misma expresión que su hermano en la cara y sinceramente, los mayores sintieron como los escalofrías recorrían su piel sin detenerse. El moreno solo asintió sin decir nada más ocasionando que el ojiazul se acercara a él y le acariciara el cabello con suavidad.

-Vale, lo entendemos. Hablaremos con él ¿si?- dijo el ojimiel muy apenado.

-Bien... te puedes quedar aquí mientras hablamos con él ¿vale?- habló el rubio con ternura. Lambo volvió a asentir, relajándose un poco gracias a las caricias proporcionadas a su persona por el mayor de los hermanos Sawada.

Los dos hermanos se levantaron del sofá y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los mayores quienes, cabe decir, seguían atónitos por lo sucedido. No entendían cómo habían logrado comprender lo que le sucedía al moreno en tan poco tiempo y con tan pocas pistas.

-¿Pero cómo habéis...?- comenzó el peliplateado no sabiendo cómo formular la pregunta.

-Yo no entendí nada de nada.- confesó el peliazul mayor.

-Ah... eso es porque estamos acostumbrados.- aclaró el castaño con una gran sonrisa que causó que sus dos semes le abrazaron en un acto reflejo. El castaño solo se ruborizó y se dejó hacer.

-Hehehe... Bueno, vamos a hablar con Reborn, cuidadlo ¿si?- pidió el rubio con unos ojitos de borrego. Todos asintieron sin siquiera darse cuenta.- ¡Gracias!- después le dio un casto beso a los labios del peliplateado y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Gracias... tranquilos que no hará nada. Solo dejadle ver la televisión o algo por estilo. Mientras se entretenga os aseguro que no pasará nada.- animó el ojimiel y les guiño el ojo. Luego también les dio un beso al moreno y al peliazul, solo que este fue en la mejilla y no en los labios.- Nos vemos luego.- y con esas palabras ycon una sonrisa salió del apartamento sin mirar atrás.

Los semes se quedaron en shock. Realmente no sabrían si podrían cuidar de un chico de 15 años que se comporta como uno de 5... aunque sus ukes a veces si que actúen así, esto era diferente. A ese chico no lo podían atacar con besos o caricias para calmarle. De solo pensar en ello un escalofrío incómodo les recorrió el cuerpo entero. Ni en broma emplearían esa táctica con ese joven, esa estaba reservada para sus adorables ukes.

* **En la entrada del edificio** *

-Nee... Tsu-chan, ¿crees que estarán bien?- preguntó preocupado. El mencionado solo le miró interrogante.- Es por que Lambo actúa como un niño pequeño en estos casos y... ellos no tiene mucha paciencia que digamos.- comentó con una mueca insegura en la cara.

-Bueno... supongo que se esforzarán, aunque solo sea por nosotros.- le dirigió una sonrisa y luego se encaminaron hacia la casa de sus padres.

Un rato después llegaron a su destino y se fueron directos a la habitación de su espartano tutor.

-¡REBOOORN!- gritaron los dos a la vez, al mismo tiempo en que entraban de golpe en la habitación. El moreno les miró con cara indiferente para volver a su lectura.

-¿Qué queréis?- cuestionó sin apartar su vista del libro.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Lambo esta vez?- exigió saber el castaño aunque su tono de voz era cansado.

-Nada.- due su respuesta en tono indiferente.

-¡NADA TUS *******, NO ME VENGAS CON ESO ESTÚPIDO SÁDICO PERVERTIDO PEDÓFILO!- gritó el rubio, tan alto que se oyó por toda la mansión.

-¿A quién llamas pedófilo? ¡MOCOSO!- exclamó igual de alto e igual de enfadado el moreno.

-¿Y a quién llamas tú mocoso?- en menos de medio minuto, ya habían comenzado a gritar sapos y culebras por las dos partes. El castaño se los miraba cansado y hasta cierto punto aburrido pues ese tipo de situaciones ya eran normales entre ese par. Su hermano por lo drama queen y su tutor por que no le gustaba que le llevaran la contraria.

-¡PARAD YAAA!- ordenó el dulce ojimiel, que dulce no tenía nada en ese momento, desde el aire ya que le habían lanzado hace un rato. Ese grito hizo que pararan de lanzarse cosas mutuamente y se miraran con dagas en los ojos y jadeando por la falta de aire. Una vez se calmaron, se sentaron y el castaño se dispuso a hablar.

-Bien... ahora mismo me da igual lo que le hayas hecho, pero irás allí y te disculparás.- el asesino iba a protestar, pero el ojimiel no le dejó.- Y me da igual que no te guste disculparte, ni que te den órdenes, ni nada de nada, pero... como no lo hagas te golpearé de tal manera que no conseguirás volver a ''hacerlo'' en muuuucho tiempo.- advirtió el castaño con una aura demoníaca rodeándole. No era una amenaza. No señor. El ojimiel era demasiado bueno como para amenazar a alguien. Simplemente le estaba sugiriendo de forma muy pacífica y razonable del futuro que le espera si no hace caso a sus palabras... pero eso no era amenazar que conste. Ante eso el moreno solo asintió y, antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba en un coche de camino al apartamento del menor de los hermanos.

Los dos chicos llegaron al departamento junto con el mayor y entraron a este sin demoras. Una vez dentro, encontraron al moreno tumbado en el sofá dormido y a los demás sentados en la mesa del comedor.

-Ehhh... que raro.- habló el rubio al entrar y ver la escena.

-¿Lambo dormido? ¿Qué habéis hecho?- preguntó el castaño mientras se acercaba a sus dos semes y se sentaba sobre el moreno. Claro que primero besó la mejilla de cada uno de ellos. Sinceramente no era que Kyoya fuese su favorito, sino más bien su instinto le decía que era menos probable que este le metiera mano a si lo comparaba con el peliazul. Y su intuición nunca fallaba, creedle.

-Bueno...- comenzó el moreno acaricando leve y distraídamente la mano del ojimiel en la mesa.

-Le hemos dado esto.- acabó de decir Alaude mientras Mukuro les enseña un pote de pastillas que decía _"Somníferos, los dejará bien dormidos"_.

-¿D-de-de dónde... los habéis sacado?- preguntaron ambos hermanos mientras tragaban saliva de forma nerviosa.

-No os preocupéis. Son del vecino que se quejó de su incesante y alto llanto y nos lo dio.- aclaró como si nada el moreno.

-En realidad teníamos pensado utilizar cloroformo, pero... nos habríais tachado de pervertidos.- soltó de la nada Daemon encogiéndose de hombros y suspirando inconforme.

-Mmm...- Reborn quien se había quedado callado hasta ese momento, se dirigió hasta la mesa donde cogió el pote y, en menos de lo que canta un gallo, ya estaba cargando a Lambo como un saco de patatas y saliendo por la puerta.- Gracias.- fue lo último que se oyó mientras se cerraba la puerta.

-¿Qué piensa... hacer con eso?- cuestionó inseguro el peliazul menor.

-Prefiero no saberlo.- dijeron al unísono los hermanos quienes negaban con la cabeza para quitarse ideas e imégenes indeseadas de sucesos anteriores que tuvieron como protagonistas ese par. Digamos que tuvieron pesadillas durante meses por su culpa y no estaban dispuestoas a pasar por lo mismo de nuevo.

Estuvieron un rato observando la puerta en silencio hasta que el rubio habló.

-Nee... ¿Tsu-chan?- le llamó a la vez en que se sentaba sobre el peliplateado y le daba un rápido beso en los labios.

-Dime.- le respondió este mientras volteaba a verle.

-¿No tienes nada qué decir?- le insinuó, cosa que el menor entendió rápidamente.

-Ha-hai... etto... Hibari-san yo... siento mucho lo que pasó ayer así que...- comenzó a hablar entre tartamudeos nervioso. Calló un momento pensando en cómo seguir y le miró a los ojos unos segundos para luego apartar la mirada abochornado.- Yo... bueno lo de la cita... siento el haberla aplazado.- acabó de decir mientras agachaba la cabeza.

El moreno solo sonrió de medio lado, le cogió la barbilla e hizo que le mirara.

-No pasa nada... pero ya me compensarás luego.- lo último se lo dijo en un susurro al oído y luego le dio un suave beso en los labios.

El de ojos bicolor se molestó, pero no dijo nada ya que él ya había tenido su cita y no tenía ningún derecho a interrumpirles.

-Bueno... entonces, ¿quieres... que la tengamos hoy?- sugirió muy tímido y sonrojado el castaño.

-Por supuesto.- accedió muy contento el moreno aunque no lo expresara del todo.

A duras penas eran las 10:30 de la mañana así que tendrían todo el día para salir. Los dos hermanos prepararon el desayuno, puesto que todavía no habían tenido tiempo de almorzar, y al terminar la pareja salió del edificio para irse a su cita.

El ojimiel estaba un poco nervioso dado que sería la primera vez que estarían a solas des de la fiesta en la que se conocieron.

-Tranquilo.- le dijo el moreno des del asiento del conductor mirándole por el rabillo del ojo, pero prestando total atención a la carretera.

-Etto... Hibari-san. ¿Dónde iremos?- preguntó muy sonrojado el menor.

El moreno aprovechó el semáforo en rojo para girar a verle, cogerle la mano para besar los dedos suavemente y sonrir de medio lado al ver que se ponía en verde de nuevo.- Ya lo verás.- fue su simple respuesta lo que provocó que el ojimiel hiciera un puchero, resaltando aún más las rojas mejillas de este.

El viaje fue tranquilo y ameno, no hablaron mucho, pero disfrutaron de la compañía del contrario de todas formas. Fue una hora más tarde que por fin llegaron a su destino. Lugar que causó que el menor abriera los ojos sorprendido y emocionado a partes iguales.

-Esto es...- el castaño se quedó mudo. El mayor solo le miraba divertido ante la expresión del chico.- ¡Increíble! ¡Esto me encanta, Hibari-san!- exclamó sonriendo de oreja a oreja el ojimiel y con los ojos brillando por la excitación.

-Eso pensé. ¿Vamos?- insitó mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada aunque no tuvieron que hacer cola para comprar los tickets pues el morenoya las había adquirido con antelación.

-Hai.- contestó muy feliz el castaño siguiéndole a paso rápido. Pero no pasaron ni cinco minutos de haber entrado que el ojimiel ya se estaba perdiendo entre la gran cantidad de gente que le rodeaba. El ojigris lo notó y rápidamente le cogió de la mano para a continuación juntarlo a su cuerpo.

-¿Hi-hibari...-san?- interrogó muy avergonzado ante ese gesto.

-No te separes de mí ¿vale?- fue mitad petición y mitad orden al tiempo en que se separaba un poco, pero sin soltarle la mano. El ojimiel solo asintió y se dirigieron hacia una de las atracciones.

Comenzaron por atracciones más o menos tranquilas como las tazas giratorias, el carrusel o las sillas voladoras, pero había una en particular a la cual no tenía los más mínimos deseos de adentrarse. ¿El problema? Que se encontraban delante de las puertas al infierno, o eso creía el lindo chico.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el moreno parado en la entrada de una mansión.

-Es... es que eso es...- dijo tartamudeando el menor completamente nervioso mientras jugaba con sus dedos y desviaba la mirada hacia cualquier sitio excepto ese.

El moreno pretendía que entrara en una casa encantada y... para ser exactos él era muy cobarde en ese tipo de cosas. Algo que estaba claro que el contrario sabía, sobretodo después del montaje del día anterior con esa horrible película.

-Bueno yo me tuve que montar en todas esas atracciones así que... ¿no me concederás este deseo?- pidió el de ojos pizarra, abrazando por la cintura al castaño. El menor se ruborizó y solo asintió. Entraron a paso lento, el moreno disfrutaba de los ligeros temblores que recorrían el cuerpo ajeno, notándolos al instante pues no había abandonado su posición abrazando por detrás al más bajo.

Como a los dos segundos el castaño se movió para poder aferrarse más cómodamente del brazo del mayor, dejando que este decidiera qué camino tomar. La mansión por dentro era de estilo victoriano con candelabros que ilumnaban pobremente la estancia, telarañas por todas partes, polvo y algunos esconmbros repartidos por el suelo. Muebles de madera decoraban el lugar y con los cuadros y espejos colgados por las paredes el pobre castaño sentía que era observado por miles de ojos. Se encontraban girando a la derecha en la primera intersección cuando alguien apareció de entre las sombras.

-¡Giaaaa!- gritó el menor aferrándose más al moreno quien solo se lo miraba enternecido. -¡Noooo!- volvió a gritar el ojimiel al ver a una persona con la ropa hecha trizas y sangre por todas partes. Más de una vez intentó salir corriendo, pero el mayor no se lo permitió. No por ser mala persona, sino más bienpara evitar que este se perdiera y acabara desmayado por el estrés.

Entre grito y grito por fin salieron de la mansión. El castaño seguía agarrando el brazo del mayor y este no se había inmutado ni un poco durante la atracción. Él estaba más pendiente de las lindas reacciones del ojimiel, además de disfrutar plenamente el contacto entre sus cuerpos.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó el mayor preocupado. Cierto que había disfrutado la cercanía entre ambos, pero al verle tan pálido mientras seguía agarrado de su brazo y sollozaba levemente... digamos que le quitaba lo entretenido a la situación anterior y la culpabilidad comenzaba a embargarle. Decidió que sería una buena idea sentarse en un banco cercano para esperar a que el ojimiel se tranquilizara.

-Eso dio mucho miedo Hibari-san.- dijo sollozando un poco mirándole con los ojos brillando por esas gotas saladas.

-Pero te veías muy lindo agarrando mi brazo como si la vida te fuera en ello.- ese comentario hizo que el menor se ruborizara enormemente.

-Id...idiota...- respondió apartando la vista abochornado por la situación, pero seguía sin soltar el brazo del mayor.

-Venga... vamos a comer algo.- sugirió mientras le acariciaba los mechones castaños con la mano libre.

-Hai.- accedió el más bajo con una dulce sonrisa agradecida adornando su rostro.

Después de comer con tranquilidad, dieron un paseo y jugaron a algunos de los juegos donde el de ojos platino ganó varios premios. Luego fueron a algunas de las atracciones de agua, aprovechando lo cálido del día y que ambos portaban ropa que podían mojarse sin problema alguno. Las horas pasaron volando y para cuando el castaño se percató de ello, quedaban media hora para que el parque cerrara. Fue entonces que decidió pedirle una última cosa al moreno.

-Nee...Hibari-san ¿podemos... ir a la noria antes de irnos?-cuestionó muy flojito. El ojigris se extrañó ante la pregunta, pero sonrió levemente y asintió, comenzando a caminar en dirección a dicho lugar. Gracias a dios la cola no era muy larga y diez minutos más tarde pudieron subirse, quedando sentados uno en frente del otro.

-Etto... Hibari-san.- llamó en un susurro el ojimiel cuando la atracción comenzó a moverse.

-Dime.- dijo el otro mientras se giraba a verle.

-Bueno yo...- cogió aire para darse ánimo, se levantó de su asiento y se sentó sobre las piernas del contrario en un acto que casi que se les hacía natural. A continuación le dio un dulce y tierno beso en los labios.- Yo... me lo he pasado muy bien hoy.- confesó para seguidamente agachar la cabeza para que este no viera el sonrojo que cubría enteramente sus mejillas.

El ojinegro sonrió de medio lado, le cogió el mentón con suavidad para levantarle la cabeza y así poder dalre otro beso solo que este era uno lujurioso, caliente, húmedo y, sobre todo, con mucho amor. Entre besos el castaño rodeó el cuello del contrario con sus brazos mientras que este hizo lo mismo en su cintura, asegurándose de que no se caería al suelo. Se estuvieron besando un buen rato hasta que la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente. Una vez se separaron se quedaron viendo a los ojos.

-Yo también me lo pase muy bien.- le respondió el moreno sonriendo de lado.

El menor solo se sonrojó y el ojinegro aprovechó para acariciarle la mejilla, en un acto tan tierno que hizo que el castaño le mirara directamente.

-Y que sepas...- hizo una pequeña pausa al observar esos ojos miel que hipnotizaban a cualquiera y luego siguió.- Que aunque hace poco que te conozco, me he enamorado de ti tanto que se me haría muy difícil vivir sin ti.- finalizó para luego sonreirle dulcemente. Aquella confesión le sorprendió, pero a la vez no. Ciertamente no podía negar la conexión que se había forjado entre ambos desde el primer momento en que se conocieron.

El castaño estuvo a punto de responderle cuando se dio cuenta de que la rueda ya había dado la vuelta por lo que se bajaron y se dirigieron al coche del mayor. Por supuesto que iban de la mano, pues al ojimiel se le hacía imposible el soltarla después de haber estado haciéndolo todo el día.

Los dos se subieron y sin decir nada emprendieron el camino de regreso al apartamento. Durante todo el viaje el menor seguía sorprendido por las palabras del mayor y realmente no sabía qué hacer ni qué responder. Recordó la confesión del de cabellos azulados cuando fueron a la playa y sintió su corazón partirse en dos, la indecisión embargarle por completo.

Al llegar el ojimiel se dirigió directamente a su habitación sin saludar al de ojos bicolor cosa que extrañó y molestó a este quien no perdió tiempo en encarar al moreno el cual se había sentado en el sofá en frente del que ocupaba su persona.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- exigió saber, molesto, al ojinegro.

-Nada... solo le dije lo que sentía por él.- respondió de lo más normal aunque por le brillo en sus orbes pudo notar la inseguridad en ellos. Él lo comprendió. Ahora que el menor sabía de los sentimientos de ambos, tendría que tomar una decisión y elegir a uno de ellos. Para bien o para mal, ya se encontraban en la recta final y uno de ellos saldría victorioso y feliz, mientras que el otro no tendría más que buenos recuerdos y un corazón agrietado por el rechazo.

* **En el cuarto del castaño** *

El rubio se sorprendió al ver a su hermano entrar tan rápido en la habitación por lo que se le quedó mirando fíjamente con una ceja alzada.

-Tsu-chan... ¿qué pasó?- inquirió el ojiazul al ver lo increíblemente colorado que se encontraba su hermano menor quien paró de dar vueltas por la habitación para mirarle sorprendido. Al parecer no se había percatado que no se encontraba solo.

-Yo... ¡Nii-chan ayúdame!- pidió abalanzándose al mayor, cayendo ambos sobre la cama bruscamente.

-¿Eh? Bueno... está bien, está bien, pero si no me dices lo qué pasó yo no...- accedió un poco sorprendido por la actitud del pequeño.

-Es que... Hibari-san se me confesó y... Mukuro ya lo hizo antes.- confesó soltándole y sentándose mejor en la cama, lo que consistía en él con las piernas dobladas y abrazándolas por las rodillas con sus brazos mientras escondía en rostro entre estos últimos.

-Ya veo... Bueno, Tsu-chan tú me ayudaste antes así que ahora es mi turno.- le dijo con una sonrisa.- Bien... ¿qué sentiste cuando te lo dijeron?- comenzó con su cuestionario sobre el tema.

-Yo... me sentí muy avergonzado, pero... también me sentí muy feliz... aunque también confundido e inseguro... sinceramente creo que algo asustado también... pero no en el mal sentido... no sé muy bien cómo explicarlo... diría que habían tantas cosas sucediendo por mi cabeza que creo que no sabría identificar todo lo que sentí...- balbuceó nervioso e inquieto a más no poder.

-Vale... esto será un poco más difícil de lo que creí...- susurró para sí el rubio y paró un momento para pensar.- Bien... hagamos otra cosa. Quiero que me digas qué es lo que más te gusta de cada uno.- pidió mirándole expectante por lo que saldría de los labios ajenos. El castaño se lo pensó un momento y luego asintió.

-Bien... pues de Mukuro... me gusta que sea sincero y... que aunque siempre tenga esa sonrisa falsa a mi me dedique las sinceras. También se preocupa mucho por mí y me encanta cuando me sonríe o presta atención a lo que hago y digo. Es como si con solo sus actos me diera a entender que soy una de sus prioridades y la forma en que me mira hace que me recorran escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.- declaró mordiéndose el labio levemente. Mientras el menor hablaba el rubio escuchaba muy atentamente y prestaba atención a su lenguaje corporal.

-Vale... ¿y de Hibari-san?- preguntó muy serio.

-Bueno... pues... Hibari-san es muy callado y misterioso. Es un poco difícil el hablar con él, pero... me siento muy cómodo cuando estoy cerca suyo y también relajado y protegido. Su compañía realmente me agrada. También me gusta el que... a pesar de parecer tan estoico conmigo se comporte más tierno y dulce. El que me dedique sus leves sonrisas hace que mi corazón se acelere.- confesó mientras sonreía inconscientemente. Su hermano se dio cuenta de ese gesto y sonrió.

-Tsu-chan... ¿no crees que acabas de aclarar tus dudas?- inquirió mientras le acariciaba el cabello con suavidad y ternura.

-No lo entiendo... ¿a qué te refieres?- cuestionó un poco confundido el ojimiel.

-Piensa en ello esta noche y mañana te darás cuenta.- respondió el mayor.

-¿Pensar en qué?- preguntó comprendiendo aún menos lo que quería decir el ojiazul.

-En si lo que pasa es que te has enamorado de los dos. ¿Qué harás respecto a ello?- y una vez terminó de decir eso, salió del cuarto y se dirigió al de su novio, pues ambos habían decidido dormir juntos.

El castaño estaba muy confundido y cansado así que se cambió de ropa con toda la intención de irse a dormir, pero no dejó de pensar en las palabras de su hermano mayor hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido.

-¿Realmente estaré... enamorado de los dos?- y con esa pregunta en mente se durmió.

Al día siguiente... tendría que tomar una decisión. La que cambiará su futuro.

 **...Continuará...**

* * *

 _ **Pues... el próximo será el último qwq el resultado final de quién se queda con Tsuna no lo escogí yo. Salió de una encuesta que hice cuando lo escribí y subí por primera vez n.n por eso espero que no os moleste el resultado O/O Nos leemos en el siguiente (;**_

 _ **PD: no se mucho de parques de atracciones, sinceramente no me gustan, por lo que no dediqué mucho tiempo en escribir las escenas con gran detalle ¬/¬**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Y hemos llegado al final de esta historia n.n Nos leemos en las notas finales (=^w^=)**_

* * *

 **Cap.10- ¿Cómo aclaro mis sentimientos?**

 _-¿Realmente estaré... enamorado de los dos?- y con esa pregunta en mente se durmió._

 _Al día siguiente... tendría que tomar una decisión. La que cambiaría su futuro._

Después de hablar con su hermanito, el rubio salió de la habitación en dirección a la de su pareja, la cual habían decidio compartir. Entró al lugar viéndole sentado sobre la cama con un libro en mano. Se acercó hasta él y se dejó caer pesadamente a su lado al tiempo en que suspiraba algo cansado. Durante ese tiempo el de cabellos platinados no se perdió ni una de sus acciones y azló una ceja a son de pregunta.

-¿Qué pasó?- decidió cuestionar cuando el ojiazul suspiró por tercera vez sin decir ni una palabra.

-Bueno... al parecer Tsu-chan está enamorado de esos dos. - murmuró mirándole a los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior suavemente.

-¿Y qué vas ha hacer al respecto? - inquirió a la vez en que acariciaba suavemente la mejilla del contrario y con su pulgar delineaba del labio de este, con laintención de liberarlo de sus dientes.

-No lo se... Él me ayudó mucho contigo y al verlo tan confundido quise hacer algo por él, pero... - susurró afligido.

-Mmm... ¿ya hablaste con él? - preguntó con voz suave mientras le miraba a los ojos fijamente.

-Si... pero al contrario que él, yo no soy muy bueno en estas cosas y no creo que le haya sido de mucha ayuda... - respondió alicaído.

-¿Podrías contarme lo que te dijo exactamente? - pidió pensando en cómo ayudar a su novio y, por ende, al hermano de este a quien le debía mucho.

-De forma resumida... dijo que le gusta lo sincero que es Mukuro con él y su forma de tratarle, hablarle y sobretodo le encanta su sonrisa. - explicó lo que Tsuna le dijo. - De Hibari... al igual que con Mukuro le gusta cuando le sonríe, pero sobretodo lo seguro y cómodo que se siente a su lado. Su personalidad es más misteriosa y eso también le atrae. - recordó que más o menos eso era lo que su hermanito dijo del moreno.

-Ya veo... es cierto que para alguien de fuera, sus sentimientos parecen ser bastante claros, pero comprendo por qué el se siente tan confundido al respecto. Vamos a hacer lo siguiente... dejemos que medite esta noche sobre ello y mañana, después de hablar con él de nuevo, decidimos si es necesario intervenir o no. Después de todo, creo que esta situación será algo más complicada que la nuestra, aunque eso dependerá copletamente de Tsunayoshi-kun. - propuso unos segundos más tarde, cuando pensó mejor en la situación y lo que sería posible que sucedieraa continuación.

-Está bien. - accedió el ojiazul acercándose más a su pareja y acurrucándose sobre su pecho mientras este les tapaba a ambos con una sábana.

-Vamos a dormir. Pareces bastante agotado y no quiero que te enfermes.- comentó el mayor de forma protectora apretando su agarre en la cintura ajena.

-Jejeje... de acuerdo.- dijo con un poco de gracia en la voz al ver lo sobreprotector que era su novio.

Sin decir más se abrazaron mutuamente, lo mejor posible dado su posición, y después de que el peliplateado apagara la luz, se besaron varias veces casta y suavemente pemaneciendo de esa forma hasta quedar profundamente dormidos.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ A la mañana siguiente ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

La razón por la cual el castañose despertó tan temprano a la mañana siguiente fue por que oyó un estruendoso grito que retumbó por todo el apartamento. Saltó sobresaltado sobre su cama cuando pasos fuertes y apresurados se dirigieron hasta su habitación y cuando la puerta fue abierta con tal ímpetu que esta golpeó contra la pared, causando aún más ruido, vio a su progenitora allí parada quien no tardó mucho en lanzarse sobre su persona.

-¡Hijoooooossss!- exclamó una eufórica castaña quien abrazaba con fuerza a su hijo menor quien parecía un atún de lo azul que se encontraba. Este solo pudo jadear sorprendido y algo adolorido por la falta de aire.

-¿Mamá que haces aquí?- preguntó un rubio somnoliento desde la puerta, mientras se tallaba con su mano derecha los ojos y con el peliblanco mayor abrazándole desde detrás con su barbilla recostada en la cabeza del más bajo. La mujer giró a verles y sus ojos brillaron emocionados al presenciar una escena tan adorable. Soltó a su hijo menor y esta vez, saltó sobre el mayor para darle el mismo tratamiento que al castaño.

-¡Tan lindo! - gritó extasiada, no notando el estado del pobre rubio.

Ante tanto ruido, los demás residentes se fueron acercando para inverstigar la razón por la cual fueron despertados tan brusca e inesperadamente tan temprano. Se quedaron mirando la escena sin comprender aunque el peliplateado al notar como su novio ibaperdiendo cada vez más color, intervino para sacarlo de entre los brazos de su suegra, quien solo soltó una risita divertida.

-¿Qué pasa? - curioseó Daemon a la vez en que se apoyaba en el margen de la puerta.

-Es que Reborn me dijo que Gio-kun ya tenía pareja y vine para comprobar si era verdad. - respondió la castaña quien sonreía de oreja a oreja al mirar a dicha pareja. El mayor miraba con preocupación a su hijo quien le aseguraba que se encontraba bien.

-Mmm... ya veo. - murmuró el peliazul mayor quien también les miraba con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-Nee~ Tsu-kun. ¿Tú todavía no te decides? - inquirió ella mientras se giraba para encarar a su hijo pequeño. El menor al oír eso dio un salto sorprendido. Él se había levantado y estaba enfrente del armario buscando lo que se pondría cuando su madre le soltó esa pregunta. El silencio reinó en la estancia mientras todos se quedaron viéndole, esperando una respuesta, él solo podía ruborizarse de sobremanera. Sin saber qué hacer o decir, su instinto le indicó que la mejor opción era huir y por ello salió corriendo con la ropa en mano en dirección al baño. Lugar donde se encerró, gracias al pestillo en la puerta, y permaneció varios minutos obrsevando su reflejo en el espejo. La imagen que le fue devuelta era de un muy sonrojado castaño con el cuerpo ligeramente tembloroso.

-Qué vergüenza. - susurró al tiempo enque tapaba su cara con sus manos. Cuando logró tranquilizarse, o al menos a su acelerado corazón, se desvistió y procedió a meterse en la ducha, deseando que con ello todos sus problemas se solucionaran o al menos el revoltijo de sentimientos en su interior se aclarara un poco más.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ Mientras en la habitación ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

-Kaa-san. No debiste decir eso.- amonestó suavemente el rubio quien se encontraba mirando en dirección a donde su hermano había salido huyendo.

 **-** ¿Por qué? - preguntó sin comprender loque había hecho mal.

-¿Es que no lo viste? - respondió a su vez mirándola con una ceja alzada. Comprendía que ella podía ser muy despistada en ocasiones, pero estaba bastante claro lo que sucedía en ese momento.

-Bueno... normalmente Tsu-kun siempre tiene claro lo que quiere y tú sueles ser más difícil en cuanto a sentimientos se trata. Por eso pensé que si tú ya tenías pareja Tsu-kun también. - razonó la mujer cuando comprendió que tal vez las cosas eran más serias de lo que creía y ahora se encontraba preocupaba por su hijo menor.

-Si eso es verdad, pero en este caso no es tan fácil. - dijo mientras suspiraba. - Él siempre ha sido más maduro que yo, cosa que agradezco más que nunca pues si no fuese por él, yo no estaría ahora con Alaude. Pero en esta ocasión él está... - siguió hablando, aunque tuvo que detenerse al recordar que tanto el moreno como el peliazul se encontraban en la misma habitación y no quería traicionar a su hermanito y decir algo que no debería.

-Será mejor que nosotros salgamos. - habló Alaude al comprender lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su pareja quien le sonrió agradecido. Los demás también parecieron entender lo que sucedía y, como no querían obligarle a hablar, simplemente asintieron y salieron de allí, encaminándose hacia el salón lugar donde se acomodaron dos en cada sofá.

Eso no evitó que los dos implicados se tensaran levemente y se preocuparan por el castaño, al igual que se inquietaron pues al parecer el ojimiel parecía estarlo pasando peor de lo que imaginaron en un principio. Y no les gustaba. Ellos no querían causarle daño a ese dulce y adorable ser, pero también eran conscientes que no era algo que pudieran arreglar. Solo debían dejar que este se tomara su tiempo para pensar y aclararse. No debían atosigarle. En parte la información tenía su lado bueno pues... si el menor estaba dudando tanto, eso significaba que albergaba sentimientos por ambos y no sabía cuál de ellos era más fuerte o genuíno.

-Solo está confundido. - fue la voz de Alaude la que rompió el silencio que se había instaurado desde hacía varios minutos atrás.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó algo extrañado Mukuro ante lo dicho por el peliblanco.

-Tsunayoshi-kun solo está confundido. No creo que Giotto quiera que os lo diga, pero...- dijo mientras miraba a los dos semes del castaño.

-¿Pero? - le instaron a seguir ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Le gustáis los dos. - confesó mirándoles seriamente. - Según lo que me dijo Giotto anoche, Tsuna prácticamente le confesó sus sentimientos por vosotros dos. Ambos sois diferentes, pero tenéis ciertas cosas que al parecer le gustan al castaño como: la forma en que le sonreís, lo sinceros que sóis con él, etc. No es mi lugar decir exactamente lo que dijo, pero una cosa está clara. Se siente atraído por ambos y eso le tiene confundido. - finalizó sin dejar de mirarlos. Los rostros de los mencionados se embargaron por la sorpresa y esperanza al terminar de procesar sus palabras, cosa que notó por el brillo en sus ojos y las leves sonrisas repletas de sinceridad y dulzura.

-¿Lo dices en serio? - quisieron no, necesitaban una confirmación de que todo aquello era real, que no se trataba de una broma pesada.

-Si. Así que tenedle un poco de paciencia. - avisó mientras sonreía contento por ambos. Después de eso volvieron a quedarse en silencio, aunque este ya no era tan tenso ni depresivo.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ De vuelta en la habitación ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

-¿Por qué los echaste? - curioseó la mujer en cuanto se quedaron los dos solos.

-Por que no quiero que oigan esto. - suspiró al tiempo en que se dejaba caer en la cama de su hermanito. - Tsu-chan... bueno él... creo que no quiere salir con ninguno de ellos. - confesó mirándola preocupado.

-¿Por qué? - inquirió ella, sorprendida y sin comprender, sentándose a su lado.

-Por que le gustan los dos mamá. - fue su respuesta.

-¿Y eso es malo? - quiso saber todavía no viendo el problema.

-Para él sí. Mamá, Tsu-kun no es capaz de hacer daño a nadie. Al ser consciente de sus sentimientos por ambos y de lo que ellos sienten hacia su persona... no se ve capaz de decidirse por uno si el otro va a salir herido. Además que no creo que pueda elegir. Por lo que ví sus sentimientos son igual de fuertes y sinceros. No quiere y no puede aceptar salir con uno si el otro también le gusta. Eso también le haría daño a si mismo. - explicó lo mejor que pudo el cómo creía que su hermano se sentía respecto a la situación.

-Mmm... Tsu-kun a veces es un poco... - la mujer no supo qué palabra usar para describir a su hijo.

-¿Idiota?- proporcionó alguien desde la puerta. Madre e hijo se giraron para ver al nuevo integrante de la conversación. Tsuna estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, ya vestido con unos pantalones sueltos marrones y una camiseta blanca. Este les miraba apretando un poco los labios, en un claro gesto nervioso y dubitativo.

-No cariño... no es eso lo que quería decir... - comenzó a decir ella.

-¿Pero?- la instó a seguir, sabiendo que esa era la palabra que saldría a continuación de la boca de su progenitora. Fue en ese momento que el rubio decidió salir y dirigirse hacia el salón donde procedió a avisar tanto a moreno como peliazul que subieran sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Estos no dudaron ni un segundo en hacer lo sugerido y para cuando llegaron, quedándose fuera de la puerta la cual se encontraba entreabierta, fueron capaces de oír la respuesta de la mujer, quien comprendiendo las acciones del mayor de sus hijos, esperó a verles para dar una respuesta.

-A veces eres así. - fue lo que salió de su boca.

-¿Así como?- inquiró el menor sentándose en la cama, pero por el ángulo, y al estar observando a la castaña, no vio a sus dos visitantes.

-Piensas en los demás sin importar que puedas salir dañado y eso me preocupa. - habló acariciando con cariño la mejilla contraria.

-No pasa nada, mamá. Prefiero que puedan ser felices y si es sin mi puedo aceptarlo. - aseguró aunque sus palabras no tuvieron mucho peso cuando se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, claramente dudoso e inquieto.

-Eso está mal, cariño. Ellos lo que quieren es estar contigo y si para lograrlo tienen que esperar años a que te decidas eso es lo que harán. - dijo con seguridad y decisión la mujer.

-Pero no quiero que eso pase. - negó con la cabeza mientras sus ojos se aguaban por la angustia. - Ni yo me entiendo, mamá. Quiero estar con ellos, pero a la vez no. Quiero que sean felices conmigo, pero me da miedo arruinarlo. Quiero ser capaz de elegir a uno, pero el saber que el otro sufrirá causa que mi pecho duela como no te imaginas. - sin darse cuenta las lágrimas habían escapado de su jaula y ahora recorrían con libertad su rostro. Sus sollozos eran leves y controlados, pero no sabía cuanto tiempo aguantaría sin estallar en un fuerte llanto.

-Tsu-kun... realmente te gustan ¿verdad? - preguntó la castaña mientras abrazaba con suavidad, pero a su vez firmeza, al menor. Este dejó que su cabeza cayera sobre su hombro.

-Si... pero no sé que hacer. Tanto Mukuro como Hibari-san me gustan mucho. Soy muy consciente de que ellos no se soportan y no podría hacer que estuvieran juntos esperando a que me decida. No sería justo para ellos. - su confesión ocasionó que los mayores, quienes no se habían perdido ni una de las palabras que salieron de la boca del menor, abrieran los ojos con absoluta estupefacción.

-Jejeje. - una risita escapó de los labios de ella y el castaño se apartó para poder verla a los ojos.

-No te rías.- se quejó el menor mientras hacía un lindo puchero, acto que aceleró el corazón de ambos varones.

-No te enfades, es solo que... creo que no solo te gustan. - fue lo que ella se decantó por decir.

-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió desconcertado.

-Pues... por lo que he escuchado hasta ahora... puedo asegurar que estás enamorado de ellos. Y puede que no les conozca tanto como tú, pero hay algo que si soy capaz de decir sin temor a equivocarme y eso es que no intentarán matarse si eso implica que aceptas salir con ellos. - respondió sonriendo ampliamente.

-Mmm... Gio-chan dijo algo parecido anoche, pero... no estoy seguro si... - murmuró más para sí que para ella al tiempo en que agachaba la cabeza. Aprovechando esa acción de su hijo, la mujer les hizo una seña a los dos pretendientes de su hijo para que entraran lenta y silenciosamente a la habitación.

-Tal vez te ayudaría mucho más si hablaras sobre esto con ellos. - sugirió mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la salida. Al notar como el colchón se movía al tener un peso menos encima, el ojimiel levantó la cabeza.

-¿A qué te re... fieres?- en medio de su pregunta fue cuando notó la presencia de ambos jóvenes, ese par que hacía que le doliera la cabeza y su corazón se acelerara como si fuera una carrera. Ella solo salió del cuarto, sonriendo a más no poder, y cerró la puerta tras de si. Dejando a solas a su hijo junto a sus futuros yernos.

-Así que es eso lo que piensas... - comentó el pelinegro después de un rato observándole en silencio.

-Si... - susurró el castaño apartando la mirada de ambos hombres.

-Ya veo... - dijo ahora el peliazul. Los dos mayores se sentaron en la cama, cada uno a un lado del menor quien seguía con la cabeza gacha a la vez en que un prominente sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

-No nos importa. - declaró con absoluta seguridad en la voz el ojigris cogiendo de la barbilla al menor y haciendo que le mirara directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó contrariado mientras su sonrojo iba a mayor al observar esos ojos metalizados tan profundos del mayor.

-Que no nos molestaría estar los dos a tu lado. Compartir es mejor a que no te quedes con ninguno. - aclaró ahora el peliazul acariciando suavemente las hebras castañas.

-Pero eso no es justo. - replicó en casi un susurro el ojimiel volviendo a agachar la cabeza apenado por tan dulces palabras dirigidas a su persona.

-Hmp. Deja de ser tan testarudo. - volvió a decir el ojinoche para luego cogerle del mentón y besarle. Solo fue un pequeño y casto roce, pero aquello fue suficiente para hacerle sonrojar.

-Sabes lo mucho que te queremos y no nos importa estar los dos contigo. - aseguró ahora el peliazul para luego darle otro lindo beso al castaño.

-So-sois... de lo peor. - murmuró el menor echándose a llorar.

-¿Por qué? - cuestionaron confundidos los dos mayores ante el llanto y palabras del más pequeño.

-Por-por... que... si seguís conmigo lo ú-único que haréis será que os... quiera más y... no es justo. - dijo entrecortadamente mientras sollozaba.

-Si serás... - susurró el moreno mientras sonreía y le acariciaba la cabeza para tranquilizarle.

-Sabes... eso sería lo mejor que nos podría pasar. - aseveró el de ojos bicolor para luego abrazarle por detrás.

-Idiotas. - rió el menor para a continuación sonreírles cálida y dulcemente.

-Eso significa... - instaron a que el contrario acabara la frase.

-¿Que os daré una oportunidad? - terminó la pregunta mientras una risita escapaba de sus labios. Solo ese acto hizo que el corazón de ambos se saltara un latido. - Si... creo... que no podría estar sin uno de vosotros a mi lado. - confesó sin borrar su sonrisa, más bien esta aumentó.

El castaño iba a darles un beso para hacerles entender que realmente accedía a salir con ellos, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe al tiempo en que se escuchaba un enorme grito.

-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Bienvenidos a la familia! - exclamó la castaña que en menos de dos segundos ya se encontraba asfixiando a los tres chicos en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Mamá, pero no interrumpas! - amonestó el rubio desde la puerta. Donde el castaño pudo ver que otras dos personas también se encontraban allí. Eso ocasionó que el ojimiel se sonrojara, pero no precisamente por la vergÜenza. Fulminó a sus parientes con la mirada a la vez en que se levantaba lentamente de la cama.

-¡Por qué siempre hacéis lo mismo par de chismosos! - reclamó el castaño completamente enfadado con sus dos familiares.

-E-etto... Tsu-chan... tranquilízate ¿si? - pidió el mayor de los dos al ver como un aura oscura rodeaba a su lindo hermanito.

-Tsu...kun. - tartamudeó su madre nerviosa a más no poder. Tal vez no debería haber dejado que su hermano pasara tanto tiempo con su hijo menor... a este se le habían pegado ciertas cosas del moreno mayor.

Los mayores simplemente tuvieron el fuerte presentimiento de que se arrepentirían de estar presentes en ese momento ya que el castaño daba un miedo desmesurado. El ojimiel no dudó en echar a todos los presentes de su habitación excepto a su madre y hermano. Desde detrás de esa peuqeña puerta se oyeron gritos, cosas romperse, maldiciones y súplicas.

Los Sawada involucrados salieron como cinco minutos después completamente pálidos. La mujer anunció que se iría a casa y el rubio salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación. Evidentemente su novio salió detrás suyo para consolarlo y para averiguar qué es lo que había pasado.

Los tres restantes simplemente se quedaron observando la puerta cerrada de la habitación del menor de los Sawada sin atreverse a entrar.

Daemon, después de varios minutos más, decidió irse a comer algo al salón mientras dejaba a los otros dos allí. Un rato más tarde, estos parecieron tomar la decisión de entrar y aunque no sabían muy bien qué esperar, sinceramente no se parecía en nada a lo que vieron. Toda la habitación se encontraba destrozada y en algunos objetos vieron hasta sangre de la cual no querían saber su procedencia.

-¿Estás bien Tsunayoshi? - preguntó el pelinegro de forma tentativa.

-Si, de maravilla. ¿Por qué? - respondió el menor mientras se giraba y sonreía inocentemente, cosa que les causó un escalofrío a los mayores.

-Es que... parecías un poco enfadado antes. - comentó el peliazulalgo nervioso.

-No, para nada. Bueno, ¿vamos a comer algo? - sugirió sin dejar de sonreír. Los otros dos solo asintieron y bajaron en compañía del castaño hasta el salón donde este procedió a cocinar algo mientras entonaba una canción.

Por parte del rubio, él no salió de su habitación en los siguientes tres días sin importar lo mucho que su pareja insistiera para que abriese la puerta. Todos en ese apartamento no quisieron saber lo que les había echo el castaño a esos dos. No sabían lo que les depararía el futuro, pero al parecer todavía tenían mucho por conocer de ambos hermanos.

 _ **...FIN...**_

* * *

 _ **Muajajajaja, pues este es el final (; Dejo a vuestra imaginación lo que Tsuna les hizo a ambos XD Como dije, cuando escribí y subí esta historia realicé una pequeña encuesta y el 182769 ganó por un solo punto, mientras que por separado 1827 y 6927 empataron XD, reconozco que cuando escribí este fic, los anteriores también fueron trío y creo que por eso mis lectoras pidieron este final ewe"**_

 _ **Bueno, gracias por leerlo después de tantos años (aunque esta versión está mucho mejor que la original o al menos esa es mi humilde opinión) y espero que ospaséis por otros fics míos y si me dejáis un review, eso me haría súper feliz (=^w^=) ¡Bye bye!**_


End file.
